The Amazing Adventures of Gale Hawthorne
by ColorTheSky
Summary: Gale Hawthorne is not a normal boy- everyone knows that. Join me as we travel into his life span of 19 years, and encounter the many times in which he had been 'normal' and could have been a 'normal' boy. A small set of drabbles and one-shots about Gale & Katniss love before and after the Hunger Games. Not all fluffy! -currently being edited-
1. Chapter 1

a/n- Hey guys, this is a set of Drabbles from the times before The Hunger Games, (The Book, my dears). A little bit more than the natural thing. :) Gale and Katniss of course. Hope you like it.

**

* * *

**

**The Amazing Adventures of Gale Hawthorne**

**Dance**

"So, are you going then?" I asked her, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"No, Gale, I'm not." She shrugged it off.

"Why not?"

"Because, Gale," She rolled her eyes. "I. Don't. Dance."

"Did anyone ask you?"

"Of course people asked me, Gale. I'm more than a hunter. I'm also a girl." She stared at me.

"But you're not going?"

"No."

"'Cause you don't dance?"

"Yes, I don't."

"But.. It's easy. It's just moving your feet."

"No, it isn't. Come on Gale, let's just hunt already." She threw up her arms in protest.

"No." I took both of her wrists in one of mine.

"Why not?" She stared at me in exasperation.

"Because I have to teach you how to dance."

"And why?"

I grinned at her, then kissed her forehead.

"Because you're coming with me."

* * *

**PRETTY**

She smiled beautifully at me.

"You're pretty when you smile." I blurted out.

My eyes widened.

"What did you say?" She took a step closer to me.

"Nothing." I turned away.

"Gale! What did you say?"

"Nohing!"

"You said you weren't going to hide anything from me." She pouted.

"Yeah, I did."

"So, what did you say?"

"I didn't say anything."

She looked upset.

I sighed at her.

"You said something, tell me what it is, or else, I'm not going to give you any of the haul today."

She turned to face me.

"I didn't say anything, Catnip."

"Yes, you did."

She tugged at my sleeve.. That really annoyed me.

Ugh! She didn't want to stop.

"Fine! I did say something!"

"And what was it?"

I searched her face, wondering what she would want me to answer.

Then I realized she just wanted the truth.

I took a deep breath and put my arm around her shoulder. I placed a finger on her chin and made her look up. THen I stare at her eyes as long as I dared.

Then I blinked slowly.

"You want the truth?"

"Yes." She breathed.

"You're very pretty when you smile."

And that made her laugh. She ripped out of my hold, and made her way back to the fence.

"What?" I screamed at her.

"That isn't the truth."

I stared at her.

She may not think that it's the truth,

...

But I could easily hear the smile on her lips.

* * *

a/n- Hey guys, if you have suggestions or something, just review or PM me. Thanks. Oh and well, if you enjoyed it, it would be the best thing ever for you to review. Even just a period or a comma, to show that you read it.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n- Hey guys, Color here :) And I've decided, that the more reviews I get, the faster I can update. So yeah, also, if you have any suggestions, I'm open to consider them all. By the way, I only put two, in one update. Anyhoo, enjoy. :)

**SNOB**

"Hey, Gale." A girl called out.

I remained silent.

I was walking down the hall, while the other teenage girls my age batted their eyelashes as I passed.

What is up with these girls?

I guess they're oblivious to the fact that, I'm only interested in one girl.

I went to my locker and got my books out.

Then, I heard a soft thud, behind my locker door.

"Hi, Gale." I closed it.

Then from behind it, I found a girl my age... I believe her name was Mary Sue. They said, she was one of the prettiest girls in town... But I just had to disagree.

The most beautiful girl in Panem would be my best friend.

She popped her gum, making an annoying sound. I frowned. Gum wasn't something we could afford.

She popped her gum even louder.

"I said, 'Hello Gale!'"

I remained silent.

"Gale there? Are you going out with Katniss Everdeen?"

I just stared at her, and she rolled her eyes.

She started waving her arms in front of me in a very, un-woman like fashion. She wasn't the first one to ask me that question. I turned away.

"Gale! Yoohoo! Are you dating that Seam girl?"

She was irritating me, but I continued to keep my emotionless facade.

But then, I lost it.

"I heard you the first time. No! Now, what do you want?" I snapped.

"Sheesh! if I wasn't wanted here, you could've just told me. " She turned around and flipped her curly blonde hair . "Don't you go coming to me, when you need a girl friend."

I rolled my eyes.

Then I heard her from across the hallway. "Men are such snobs!"

I smiled.

It is for a reason, on why I tend to snob.

I have been asked that question a number of times. And I have been snobbing those other girls.

_'Why?' _You want to ask?

_CATNIP. _

_That's why. _

Because the truth is, I really would want to go out with Katniss Everdeen.

I am in love with my best friend.

I'm in love with that girl from the Seam.

...

**DRESS**

"Come on, Catnip. Let's go." I tugged on her arm.

"No Gale, I look ridiculous." She was stubborn.

"No, you don't. We have to go, we might be late." I grabbed her by the waist and dragged her out of the door. But she grabbed onto the door frame with her finger. "Katniss, let's go."

"You won't make me!" I put her down and looked her in her big gray eyes.

"Why not?"

"Because! This piece of clothing is barely touching my knees!" She referred to her blue satin dress.

"And what do you want me to do about it? You want me to magically make your dress grow longer?"

"No… Its, well, it's just that…"

"What, Catnip?" I raised my eyebrows.

"My shoes are too high!"

"Katniss. Seriously." I lifted up her chin, so that her eyes could meet mine.

"Ugh!"

"Were going to be late."

She sighed.

"Gale.. I just don't get it." She released herself form my grip, and sat on the kitchen counter.

"What don't you get?" I stared at her, while my arms made their way around her.

"I just.." She put her palm on her forehead. "I just don't like dresses."

"Why not? You look beautiful in them."

Her lips curved around the edges. But, it turned into the familiar scowl again.

"See! That's why."

"What did I do?"

"You're judging me, Gale. Maybe, to you I look '_beautiful._'" She put imaginary quotation marks around the word. "But, to others, I might look like a try hard, Seam girl. And I don't even know how they could dance in this thing." She grabbed the satin around her thigh, and I was almost afraid that she would rip it off. Then she dropped it and looked away.

"Do you trust me?"

She looked up with a confused expression on her face. "What kind of question-"

"Just answer me. Do you trust me?"

"Of course. I could trust you with my life Gale, and I wouldn't regret it."

I sighed and looked at her.

"Then you should believe me," I tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"When I say," I kissed her forehead. "That, anyone who would see you tonight, would think that you were one of the most beautiful things they've ever seen."

"But you aren't sure of that!" She raised up her arms in protest. "Don't be biased-"

"Katniss, I am a guy."

"Yeah, but-"

"And men have their view on certain things."

"But-"

I looked at her intently to shut her up.

"Catnip. You are going to be the most beautiful girl out there, wearing that dress. No, wait. You ALREADY are. You are going to dance with me, and you are going to enjoy it. That Gale person wants to dance with this beautiful lady, and he's worried if that girl would enjoy herself. Do you understand? Okay, then. No more questions. Now, let's go, I think we already missed the first few songs." I grabbed her hand.

She stared at me, then sighed. She got down from the counter, and put her arms around my neck.

Then she looked up and smiled.

Then while she straightened my tie, she told me: "Gale, you are going to be one of the most handsome men out there. No, wait, you already are. Now, you are going to escort me to this dance and you are not going to think of anyone else enjoyment but yours. This Catnip girl, wants to thank you for making her happy. No more questions. Now, let's go, before the dance is over."

Then she kissed my cheek, grabbed my hand and we rushed out of the door.

WHile we ran, I held my cheek on that warm spot she kissed me, and I whisphered breathlessly to myself.

"Man, I love that girl."

...

* * *

a/n- Review please? And once again, Color is open to all suggestions. :)) Thanks. :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/n- Once again guys, it's Color here. And I need reviews. And well, I am not threatening you to review, but it would be nice for you to. And if I threatened you, you would probably say, _who does this girl think she is? Demanding a review for her to update... Pshaw, I bet my dog can even write better than that! _So, um, yeah. No threatening. But, there is, requesting. :))

I wrote this at three in the morning, so it's all over the place. :P Still, enjoy.

* * *

**LIKE**

"Gale?" She whispered to me.

We were hunting in the woods, and there wasn't a lot of game today.

"Hm?" I answered back in reply.

"Well, I was just, uh ,wondering.." She looked at me, "Well, uh, you know, er.."

"Yeah?" I raised an eyebrow.

She stared at me for a moment, and then her face turned tomato red. "Uh, never mind."

I rolled my eyes. "Spit it out, Catnip."

"Er, I forgot my question."

"Katniss, really now."

"It's nothing."

…

"Katniss."

"Yeahp?"

"What were you supposed to ask me?"

"Nothing!"

"Come on now." I tugged at her sleeve.

I can tell I was getting on her nerves.

"I said NOTHING, Gale! Leave me be!" She screamed. That pissed me off.

"Great! Now you scared all the game away! How are we going to eat tonight?"

"There wasn't any game in the first place! And it isn't my fault! "

"You didn't have to scream at me, did you?"

"You were irritating me!"

"And you had to shout, why?"

"BECAUSE SOMETIMES, YOU HAVE TO EXPRESS YOUR ANGER AND CONFUSION IN SOME OF THE ONLY WAYS AVAILABLE! THAT INCLUDES SCREAMING IN FORESTS!"

"What?" I stopped fuming at that. I didn't understand.

"SOMETIMES, YOU GET ME REALLY CONFUSED, GALE! SOMETIMES, I JUST DON'T KNOW WHAT TO FEEL!" She turned her back on me and walked back towards the gate. "Ugh!"

...

"Catnip, wait up." I was able to catch up to her, and then I placed my hand on her arm.

She shrugged it off.

"Leave me alone Gale."

"Katniss, please. I just want to talk to you."

"What do you want?" She finally tuned around to meet my eyes.

"I just don't want you to be upset anymore. Look, I'm sorry, okay? "

…

She crossed her arms over her chest, and looked at her feet. "I don't know."

"I didn't want to annoy you like that. I just wanted to know."

"It's alright." She sighed and made her way beside me. "I'm sorry too."

"Okay then, are we cool now?"

"I guess so."

"Let's head back home." I put an arm around her shoulder and walked her back to the fence.

And before we could make it there, she stopped in her tracks.

"Madge said Mary Sue talked to you."

"What?"

She reluctantly replied.

"Mary Sue? She talked to you?"

I twisted my head so that I was facing her. She looked at me intently.

"What does it have to-?"

She rolled her eyes, then her face completely flushed. "I'm your friend, Gale. I want to know what happens in your life too."

She bit her lip, and I stared into the trees ahead of us.

"Yeah."

"Huh?"

"She did talk to me."

"Oh."

Then we started trudging back to the fence again.

"What did she ask you?"

"Nothing important-"

_Maybe just the outcome of our friendship._

"Do you like her?"

"Katniss, you know I don't have time for relationships right now."

_Except maybe with you._

"Do you think she's pretty?"

"Not really."

_But I know you are._

"But I hear she's one of the prettiest girls your age."

"And so? Maybe she is, but I wouldn't know. And I don't really care."

_I only know one thing though, that you're the prettiest girl I know._

"I only care about my family… And you of course."

"Me too. I care for you, Gale."

"I know you do, Catnip. That's why you're the only person I can ever trust. You know that."

"And you're the only person I've ever trusted this much. You do know that don't you?"

I gave her a little smile.

And she seemed to be fascinated by a nearby tree we were approaching.

…

"So you don't like her?"

That thought seemed to put a smile onto her lips.

"Who? Mary Sue?"

"No. Prim." She rolled her eyes. "Of course her, you idiot."

…

"Well, do you?"

"Nah. She's got the attitude of a pig."

She laughed, then she turned her head to smile at me.

It was a brilliant smile.

"That explains why she eats like one."

I grinned back at her. "But you know what I like?"

"What?" Her voice faltered.

I turned to her and we both stopped. I lifted up her chin so that I could see into her eyes.

And when I looked into her eyes, I could easily see that thirty year old woman, as well as that 16 year old girl, inside of her.

I wanted to kiss her.

And as if this moment could get any better, the blood rushed to my face.

She smiled at me, and at that moment, I had this feeling that the sun shone just a little bit brighter.

But it didn't.

It was just Katniss smiling.

Even better,

"That's what I like." I kissed her cheek.

"Huh?" She blushed scarlet

I brushed a finger over her cheek.

"Your smile."

"You've said that a million times over." She breathed on me.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to say it again." I chuckled.

And once again, she smiled for me.

…

"_I really like that brilliant smile of yours."_

* * *

A/n- Review and suggest, my awesome friends. Sorry for only having one. It was pretty long actually. I really didn't think this one was fine to put up, but please guve me your opinions, and flames are fine. But, now, I am very politely asking you for a minute to review. Even just a simple period or comma, or any punctuation mark that would say, I read it and liked/loved/loathed it. Thanks! :))


	4. Chapter 4

a/n- Hey guys! :) Here's another one. I know someone who did the favorite color thing before, I intend no copyright. If ever you read this, you have the right to flame me all you want. Well, once again, I am asking for reviews and suggestions. Seriously, now. I hope you like this. :)

**

* * *

**

**Favorite**

"Catnip?" I asked quietly as I bit into an apple.

It was a long day today, little game, but at least we caught three rabbits with my snares.

"Hm?" She answered back while getting down from the tree.

"What's your favorite food?"

"I don't know. Why are you asking Gale?" She laid down her bow by the rucksack.

"Because, you're my friend, and friends know these stuff about each other."

"Huh." She breathed out deeply as she sat down and got some fruit from the bag.

"Wait. You are my friend, right Catnip?"

_I swear, if you say that you want to be more than friends, that's better than fine._

"Well duh, Gale. You've been my best friend for 2 years now, isn't it obvious?"

"No, not really."

"Well, now I'm telling you that you are, okay? And that if you don't want to be my friend, too late, you've got me now."

I chuckled. "Don't worry, I do." I patted the space beside me, beckoning her to sit beside me. Then she did obediently.

We both stared at the forest around us silently, and slowly, I reached out for her hand.

She smiled at me and looked down at our entwined fingers.

I did too. I liked the feeling. Her hand was warm and soft, it was assuring me that I could tell her anything.

Then she said so softly, I almost didn't hear it. "Cake."

"Huh?" I looked up.

"I like cake. I've only tasted it once, but I never forget the taste. How about you?"

"Actually, you know, this is beginning to become pretty silly, can we stop?" I squeezed her hand.

"No Gale." She rolled her eyes. "You started it. Now we have to finish it. And honestly, being your best friend, I know very little about you." She stared at me.

"Well, I know fairly enough about you." I said jokingly, and then she punched me in the arm, letting go of my hold on her hand.

"Hey! Ow!"

"What's your favorite food, Gale?" She said in a bored voice.

"Rabbit."

"Seriously now."

"I'm serious! That's the best thing I've ever eaten!" I laughed while chewing on my apple.

"Fine then. What do you do? When we aren't hunting, I mean. "

"I read, write… Anything you expect the other average teenager to do." I said with a straight face.

She giggled. "Are you sure you don't sulk around the house, sharpening your hunting knives?"

"Nah. I'm sure. I think you'll see me helping my mother do the laundry." I waved my hand. She started to laugh. "But, no, I actually like to write."

"Really, now."

"Yeah."

"Can I hear one of the things you've written, then?" She scooted over to sit closer to me.

"Maybe." I rose up an eyebrow.

"Please?" She looked up pleadingly at me. "I've only heard the angsty side of you, you know."

"Oh trust me, I write horribly. But I'll let you hear my best one. Violets are red, roses are blue, I am awesome, and you are too."

She laughed sweetly. I then concluded that it's my job to make her laugh.

"Ha ha ha."

"How about you? What do you do?"

"I think. I dream. I do chores." She leaned against the side of the tree trunk next to me.

"What else?"

"Nothing else, Gale. It's true. I'm not like any other girl out there, ogling at boys when they have their life ahead of them to worry about."

"I know that Katniss."

"Then why are you friends with me, Gale?" She leaned away from me, sounding irritated. "I'm not normal."

_Because I'm in love with you, silly._

"Because you're different. You are not like those other girls, but that's what makes you a person I can trust. And, Catnip, if you haven't noticed, I'm not like everybody else too, not in any way."

I pulled her closer to me, and brushed away a strand of hair on her face.

"Is it true then, Gale?" She buried her face into my chest.

_What?_

_Who told her?_

_She knows that I love her?_

_How?_

…

My heart was pounding out of my chest.

…

_What is she loves me too?_

…

"What's true?" I managed to choke out.

"Is it true that we were pulled together by a tragedy?"

_Oh._

I laughed, then shook my head, my heart beat becoming slower by the second.

Disheartened, I replied. "Of course not, Catnip."

But I still held her closer. "I just know that you are supposed to be in my life. With or without … them being gone."

I kissed her hair. She crawled up closer to me and sat on my lap.

Then she buried her face into my shirt again.

"I just miss him so much." I was startled when I heard a sob. But I still held her, with her salty tears wetting my shirt.

I rested my cheek on her head.

"I know you do, Catnip. 'Cause I do too." I wrapped both of my arms around her.

She looked up at me with her tear streaked face. I let go of her and wiped the wetness from her eyes.

And when I did, I didn't let go of her beautiful face.

"I can tell you anything, right Gale?"

"Of course Catnip." I planted a kiss on her forehead.

She closed her eyes and took both of my hands in hers. Then she stared at me sadly.

"I never told anyone, but do you know what we do together? Me and my dad?"

"What?"

"We used to sing together. But most of the time, he was the one who sang to me. He had a wonderful voice, my father." She let go of my hands and rested her head on me again.

We stayed like that for minutes, with her head on my chest. She was sobbing while I stroked her hair gently. I don't know for how long. But at that particular moment, I felt like it was just me and Katniss. Just me and her. That was the only thing that mattered.

Us being there for each other.

But then I had to break the silence.

"Then why don't you sing for me?" I took her chin up to look at me.

"I can't Gale. I just can't." She blinked hard, with the tears streaming down from her eyes again. "It just reminds me too much of him."

"I'm sorry."

I let my hand drop.

"Don't you miss him too, Gale?" She leaned back down.

"Of course I do. But he didn't sing to me. He did something entirely different."

"What did he do, Gale?"

"After a day of mining, it turns out, he still has the courage to paint me a picture or tell me a story."

"Can you tell me what you're favorite picture was, or how it looked like?" She twisted her head to look at me.

"I liked all of it, Catnip. I really didn't have a favorite."

She layed her head down. "I'm sorry."

"No, you don't have anything to be sorry for." I caressed her cheek. "But if you really want to know, I do have a favorite color."

"Really? What is it?" She held my hand.

"What's yours, first?"

"Green."

"Why?"

"It reminds me of nature. Where we live on. What's yours?" She asked quietly, as we stared into the sun setting in the west.

"Grey."

"Why?" She whisphered.

"Becuase it's the color of your eyes."

...

* * *

a/n- Ironic that Katniss likes cakes and Peeta makes them.

Ironic that Gale's dad likes to paint while Peeta does too.

**Review and suggest please? :)) The only way I'd be able to update. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n-** 'Sup guys! So, I've decided that I'm only going to update every other day. But if I get a respectable amount of reviews, and/or at least ONE suggestion, I'll update the day after. I love you guys for the constant reviews! But don't be upset when I tell you that the next two chapters are song fics. No, don't worry, it's not that You Belong with Me, cliché, but there is a Taylor Swift song. : If you don't like song fics, give these a try, I just mostly got the inspiration from the songs. These snippets will have the best effect if you're listening to the song while reading them. I hope you like them. And by the way, sorry for the long author's note. :((

* * *

**I'm Only Me with You (Taylor Swift)**

"Hey! Look at that! It looks like a squirrel." She pointed up at the stars above us.

"Nice, Catnip, were looking at the night sky, and food is still in your mind." I chuckled softly.

"Honest! It's a squirrel!" She glared at me from the side.

"Okay, okay!" I raised up my hands in surrender. "It's a squirrel. Okay! A squirrel!"

She smirked at me.

And even when she was smirking, the moonlight illuminated her face in such a beautiful way.

Her striking grey eyes sparkled as she stared into the stars above us. As we lay down on the soft grass of the forest, we looked up, staring at those little twinkling lights in the dark sky.

…

And in here, in this particular moment, I could've told her I loved her, and she could've said yes.

…

As I stared sideways into her pale face against the dark green of the grass, her lips were curved around the edges, showing that breath taking smile I've always loved.

I reached out slowly to brush my fingers along the side of her face.

"You only smile in the forest, you know."

She laughed a soft sound of pealing bells, and then looked sideways to peer at me. "I know that. It's just so easy to be myself with you Gale."

I grinned and let out a little snort. "It's just that you are not ready to open to anyone else."

"Look who's talking! I never even hear a laugh from you when we aren't in here." She sat up right.

"That isn't my fault, Catnip." I followed her movement, so that we faced each other.

"See?"

I took hold of her hand and put it against my cheek. "You know everything about me. I don't have to hide anything from you."

I removed my hand, but her hand remained on my cheek. The warm feeling of her caressing fingers on my face was comforting.

"Neither do I Gale. Sometimes, I think you know me even better than I do myself."

_I don't know your answer, if I'd ask you if you love me._

"Nah."

_I don't know if you love me._

"Of course you do. Because when I'm here-" She dropped her hand. "I can laugh, I can smile, and I'm free to do everything I want. I can't do much without you Gale. But I know you can do without me."

"I need you Katniss. You don't realize how important you are to me." I put my arm around her shoulder.

"I'm just a girl slowing you down."

"No, you're not." I pushed a strand of hair from her face. "You are one of the most important _'girls_' in my life."

"And right now, _you are _the most important man in my life." She held the hand which I used to tuck her hair. "You help me realize who I am in my life."

My arm shifted from her shoulders to her waist. Then I pulled her down alongside me, so that we were both staring up at the beautiful night sky again.

"It would be hard for me to do anything without you. You're one of my motivations." She rested her head on my arm. "You make sure that I don't turn into a thing of the Capitol."

She looked up at me. I stared at her twinkling bright eyes.

"You're not just any girl. You're the best friend I could ever have."

_Although I want it to be more than that._

I pulled her closer to kiss her forehead. "You're a part of me Catnip." I smiled. "Having you here, I can easily be myself. I can laugh, smile, scream, or become a fool of myself, all I want."

I sighed.

"I can do whatever I want. Because you understand me more than anyone else in this world. I don't have to pretend."

She laughed softly as she held my hand. "I've never heard you say so much about a person like that, Gale."

I laughed quietly with her.

But I took her face in my hands.

"I'm so sorry." I said, as I let go of her.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, dummy." She refocused herself on the beautiful stars in the sky and she beamed at me.

I sighed once again, staring at her angelic face.

"It's just that I'm only me when I'm with you."

...

* * *

**Begin Again by Colbie Calliat**

"Catnip!"

I searched for her everywhere. I checked her house; I checked the hob, the forest…

"Katniss!" My heart pounded out of my chest.

_Where could she be?_

_I checked everywhere for her! _

_She's nowhere to be found!_

_How can I tell her I love her if I can't find her?_

_Oh man! _

_This is such a fail! _

I ran throughout the whole Seam, I even checked my house. I went from place to place, breathlessly moving from shop to shop.

_I have to find her._

…

_Duh._

I've been running from place to place, ignoring the constant stares I've been getting from the people around me.

I was worried. My head spun from the different possibilities.

_What if they found her hunting?_

_What if she was brought to the Captiol?_

_What if they hurt her?_

_What if she was in the forest right now?_

_What if?_

…

I tried to shake off those thoughts.

I didn't want to, but I checked the last place she could be in.

The Mayor's place.

...

I found her there.

"KATNISS?" I ran to her, my breath stopping in my throat.

"Oh, hey, Gale-" I grabbed her shoulders shook her.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I was just selling strawberries-" She stared wide eyed at me.

"YOU SHOULD'VE LEFT A NOTE!"

"Why? I don't have to-"

"Just- stop it Katniss Everdeen-" I took her and hugged her tightly.

"What are you doing, Gale?" She looked taken back.

"I've been looking everywhere for you."

"I'm just here Gale." She struggled to get out of my grip. But I just couldn't let her go.

"I was so worried. I searched the whole of the Seam." I sighed, taking in my hold on her.

There wasn't a day when I didn't see her… Her face, her eyes, her smile.

"Gale, let go of me."

"No Catnip." I buried my face in her hair.

"Gale? Seriously now, what's this about?"

I removed my arms from around her and held her hands.

"Nothing. It's nothing." I looked down.

_It's just hard for me to ever lose you._

"Gale, there is something wrong, and you have to tell me what it is." She let go of one of my hands and placed a finger on my chin and lifted my face up to look at her.

I sighed.

"Catnip, I went into the forest, that spot where we usually hunted. I saw your stuff there, but you weren't. I was worried. I didn't know if they caught you or something. And if they did, I wanted to be there, with you. And if you left, I wouldn't want to be alone. "

She laughed sarcastically, and then tiptoed to push some hair from my sweaty face.

"I'm fine. You were late. I found a new strawberry patch, and knowing the mayor likes them, I went here… To Madge's place. No, I didn't get caught. No, I'm not going to the Capitol. And no, I'm not leaving you, okay?"

"Just promise me something, Catnip?"

_Promise me that you'd be here with me forever._

"Sure. It depends on what it is, of course."

"Don't ever leave me, okay? And when you do, just… Just come to me and say good bye, okay?"

She smiled softly at me, then she kissed my cheek.

"I'm never going to leave you, Gale."

"But, just… if you do-" I looked away.

_If you ever find someone else…_

"Shh..." She placed a finger on my lips. "I am not. You're important to me, okay, Gale? And don't worry about me; I can take care of myself. And whenever you need me, I'll always be there. That's my promise." She removed her finger from my lips and instead used it to gently stroke my cheek.

"You're very important to me, Catnip." I kissed the tip of her nose, while holding the hand that was on my face just a moment ago. "And I guess, I just never realized how much you mean to me… I never knew what I had ..." I bit my lip and dropped my gaze. "Until now." I gently stroked her hair. "Just don't ever leave me okay?"

"I won't."

"Okay, then. Let's begin this meeting again." I let go of her, and traced my steps back.

I heard her laugh quietly.

And slowly, with a velvet tread, I walked up to her.

"Hey, Catnip!" I placed an arm around her shoulders. "I've been looking all over for you!"

_I just wanted to tell you I love you!_

…

* * *

a/n- So uhm, yeah! Not my best, but I need inspiration. :P Seriously, I just need to start a group: The IHM. I HATE MADGE. If that sonovallama will end up with Gale.. Ugh!

Oh! And for American Idol... Go LEE! I love Hallelujah! Brilliant!

Review please? And it would be ever so nice if you voted on my poll and told me your Galeniss theme song. I need it. A lot. Thanks for reading!

:))


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n- **Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! And since you are all so very nice, I wanted to post this one up. These don't have a lot of dialogue, they're just a couple of drabbles inside Gale's head. And IDK, Mr./Ms. Anonymous reviewer, thank you for the idea! I will see to it that Madge gets seriously injured in one of these. I honestly don't know how long this would go on, but I eventually run out of ideas, that's why you can lend me some of yours! The awesomest people review! Thanks, and enjoy! **IHM! **

**

* * *

**

**BEAUTIFUL**

I stared deeply at the sleeping figure in my arms.

I could feel her heart beating steadily against mine; I could feel the rise and fall of her chest as she lay unconscious on top of me.

Her head on my arm, the rest of her body on my lap, it was a nice feeling of warmth all over. It was the closest I could be with her.

Her eyes moved rapidly from side to side, telling me that she was dreaming.

I just hope she dreams of me too.

I smiled to myself and repositioned her. My arms made their way around her.

I caressed her face, feeling those parts of her I've never been able to touch before. Her smooth but thick eyebrows, her high bridged nose, her soft thick lips, the eyelids on top of the eyes that never cease to amaze me… They were beautiful.

_She was beautiful_.

I kissed her eyes.

Her lips moved up around the edges.

Startled, I laughed silently. She stirred.

"Huh? Gale? What's so funny?" Her head popped up.

"Nothing Catnip, just go back to sleep." I sighed.

She put her head on my shoulder.

I smiled.

The only thing more beautiful than Katniss smiling was Katniss sleeping.

And the only thing more beautiful than Katniss sleeping was Catnip smiling in her sleep.

...

**CANON**

**Katniss and I are like a pair of cannons.**

**When one fires, it causes the other to fire up too.**

When she moves, I move.

When she talks, I talk.

When she smiles, I smile.

When she laughs, I laugh.

When someone hurts her, I have to hurt them back for her.

When she's upset, I have to make her happy.

When she falls down, I have to catch her.

When she'd down, I have to bring her up.

When she cries, I have to hold her.

When she can't take it anymore, I'll be the one to take it all from her.

When she's crushed by the weight of the world, I'll be the one to hold it up.

When she's gone… I think I'll be gone too.

When she decides she wants to live, I'll be the one living with her.

When she breaks, I'll be the one to put her back together.

When she becomes weak, I'll be the one to carry her.

When she can't see, I'll describe every little detail of the world for her.

When she would get tired of it all, I'll make everything worthwhile.

When she tells me she hates me, It'll hurt, but I'll stay away.

When she tells me she's sorry, I'll forgive her even if it kills me.

When she can't walk, I'll be the one pushing her wheelchair.

_If ever she finds someone to break her heart, I'll be the one to break their face, but she''ll be the one to break my heart._

…

**Sometimes, it's the other way around.**

When I move, she moves.

When I talk, she talks.

When I want to make her laugh, she laughs.

When I get hurt, she's there to make things all better.

When I'm upset, one look at her and it makes me happy.

When I fall, she is already there to catch me.

When I'm upset, she crawls into my arms and makes me smile.

When I'm down, she'll drag me to the sky.

When I complain about the world, she's there to take it all in.

When burdens bring me down, she holds me up.

When I'm gone… She'll live on for me.

When I decide that I want to live, _I hope she agrees to live with me forever._

When I break, she glues me back up together.

When I become weak, she gives me strength.

When I hope, she's always there to dream with me.

_When I want her to kiss me, I just hope she does._

…

Let me tell you this, two cannons, make really big explosions…

…

_If I'd tell her I love her, she'd have to say I love you too._

_Then my world WILL explode._

* * *

a/n- I'm sorry! I know it's short. By the way, my chart for the traffic of my stories is broken, so I wouldn't know how manny people read/ are reading this story, so please review! Thank you! Take a look at my poll if you're new at this! :))

_**IHM! :P**_


	7. Chapter 7

a/n- Hey guys! As a request from Lostliveon4eva, I made this a tad bit longer. And I apologize, because in the next few stories, there will be a no dialogue drabble, just like Cannons and Jealous Guy down there. I hope you aren't getting tired of this story, cause I hope that this could last. Long live the Galeniss and the IHM! Enjoy. :)

* * *

**DROPLETS**

I walked slowly to her place, taking every stride with an increased amount of caution.

Every step I took made a little splash, as my feet landed onto those little puddles caused by the uneven ground.

With the cool water droplets running down my cheek, I wiped the back of my hand on my forehead, preventing any more water to enter my eyes.

I passed by a shop with clocks.

It was 11:55.

I had to hurry. I strode past the still open shops, using their light to make my way to her house.

I crossed my arms, making sure that the parcel inside my shirt wouldn't get wet.

I crossed the baker's, the hob…

I peered over my shoulder.

11:57

I started running.

I looked mainly at the road, making sure that I don't trip over anything. I put my hood up, as the water became heavier and heavier. I looked up, feeling the cool water run down my spine.

I held the package underneath my shirt even closer.

I was breathing unevenly now.

Trying to catch my breath, I replayed the scene all over again in my head.

_She would open the door and see me, I would see her, she would smile, and I would laugh. And then, I would carry her up into my arms, give her a kiss…_

_Then I'd tell her I love her._

That was how I imagined it to be, but did I have the courage to do so?

I shook that out of my head.

_Of course you can. You're a man. You can do it! How long have you been waiting for this? _

And as I thought that, my foot bumped a rock, and I landed arm first into the muddy floor.

I didn't make a sound as burst of pain shot up my arm. And instead, I got up leaving my limp arm alone.

I worried about that package in my arms.

I just had to get there. I've been waiting too long for this.

I ran even faster than before, not minding the thrashing of my arm at my side. I jerked my head to get rid of the wet hair on my face, but it just got into my eyes. I couldn't see.

But I couldn't let this chance down. I painfully brought my broken arm up to move the strands from my face.

The throbbing wouldn't stop, but I just wanted to know if she would love me too. I stared around at the eerie town of The Seam, my heart pounded loudly, beating faster and faster as I got closer to my destination.

My feet made loud splashes as I made it to their place.

Catching my breath and breathing deeply, I pounded on their door.

_What if she doesn't love you back? _

I still had the chance to run.

_She does dummy._

I nodded my head as if to encourage myself. I looked down at my wet muddy boots, waiting for someone to open their door.

I repeated my speech again and again in my head.

_Hey, Catnip. Uh, do you know why I'm here, in the middle of the night, in the pouring rain? With a broken arm, muddy clothes, and a brown paper wrapped package in my unbroken arm? Yeah, I just wanted to tell you I love you. _

I rested my arm on the door.

And I fell on someone as the door opened.

"Gale?"

She caught me, not minding my clothes drenched with rain water.

I righted myself up.

She looked worriedly at me, patting my face. And I winced as she got hold of my arm.

"I'm so sorry! Is it broken? What happened? Why are you here at twelve in the morning?"

I smiled at her sheepishly, and brought out the brown package.

I kissed her cheek.

And then I stepped back and peered form my eyelashes.

"Happy Birthday, Catnip."

* * *

**Jealous Guy**

I hate it when they look at her like that.

I hate it when I catch them talking about her like that.

I hate it when they ogle her like she's just a plaything.

I hate it when I know what they're thinking about her.

I hate it when they play with her like a piece of meat.

I hate it when they make fun of her.

I hate the way they look at me when I'm with her.

I hate the way they look at her when she's with me.

I hate it when they come and talk to me but not to her.

I hate it when that burning anger inside me flares up when I'm around them.

I hate that blonde haired, blue eyed baker's son, who looks at her like something to eat.

I hate it when those people can give her something I can't.

I hate it when she doesn't see how I look at her.

I hate it when she hates me.

I hate it when she thinks she isn't beautiful.

I hate it when she thinks it's nothing.

I hate it when she doesn't see that I love her.

But she sees how the other people look at her.

I hate it that she has to be so beautiful.

I hate it that I'm in love with her.

I hate that blonde haired mayor's daughter who gets to spend every lunch time with her.

I hate those other people who spend time with her, when she's supposed to spend it with me.

I hate those people who look at her with lust in their eyes.

I hate it when I always have to smile at her, even if I don't want to.

I hate that effect she has on people.

I hate it when she can't see that she's supposed to be with me.

I hate it when she seems to belong with someone else.

Katniss is mine, and I am hers.

_Anything else is unthinkable._

I just hate it when I can't show I'm jealous inside.

* * *

a/n- Review please? Suggestions are highly appreciated as well. :)


	8. Chapter 8

a/n- Hey! So yes, these two and the rest of the others were inspired by songs. If you're interested, you can ask me who the artist is. Join the I hate Madge group on Facebook! And the funny thing was, I made a playlist in my iPod, for Galeniss songs, and Having My Baby (Glee) starts playing. That was very awkward. Anyway, thank you for the reviews! I'm just new to this chapter thingy, 'cause if you check out my profile, I only write one-shots/foodies. So it's actually nice to have people read this story every day. Thank you!

**

* * *

**

**The Little Things**

Katniss is now a part of me.

My day cannot be complete without seeing those little things she always does.

And every day, I can't help but smile at her ignorance to my observations.

I always do something whenever she manages to do those little things.

Like the way I get hold of her hand when the blood rushes to her face.

Like the way I kiss her cheek as she tucks that braid at the back if her neck.

Like the way I smile when her eyes show that soft gleam when she looks at me.

The way I laugh when she chews on her lip.

The way I hold my arms around her when her lip quivers.

The way I hold her tightly to me, when I see wetness from her eyes.

The way I sigh, when the crease on her eyebrows appear.

The way I blink when she smiles sweetly.

The way I can't get hold of myself when she giggles.

The way I stare at her lips when she pouts.

The way I smell her hair when she throws her skinny arms around my neck.

The way I put my arm around her waist when she lets her hair down.

The way I kiss her eyes when she says my name in her sleep.

The way I brighten up as I get a glimpse of her in the hallway.

The way I try and get every chance I can to cuddle close to her.

The way I can't say 'I love you'.

The way I've been trying to kiss her before anyone else does.

She's a part of me now.

_My day would not be complete without seeing her._

* * *

**NEVER**

"Hey Gale?"

"Yeah?" I looked up at the tree I was leaning on.

She focused her big, beautiful eyes at me.

"You'd tell me anything right?"

"I always have. I always will." I stared at my feet.

She got down and landed directly on the spot beside me. She sighed and leaned beside me, putting her head on my shoulder.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

She looked up at me and smiled sheepishly.

"You'd tell me if you'd kiss anyone right?"

"Why're you asking?"

"You'd tell me right?" Her arms circled around my neck.

"Of course." I hugged her back and rested my cheek on top of her head.

Her legs made themselves onto my lap. And we were just very slowly breathing in and out, feeling the world around us.

I could hear the slow breaths she took; I could feel the beat of her heart pound against mine. I could feel the way the sun brought us warmth.

I could feel her smile against my neck; I could feel that happiness inside of me waiting to explode out of my senses.

I held her close… Wishing that the world would stop, just for us.

But of course, it just had to disagree with me.

"Gale, did you kiss a girl?"

I looked down at her, astonished.

"No Catnip, why?"

_You're the only girl I've ever wanted to kiss._

She peered up to look at me, then laughed nervously. "There was a rumour-"

"You believe in rumours?"

"No, it's just that-" She took in a slow deep breath. "It's just so believable."

"What is this rumour, may I ask?"

She said it all in one breath, looking over her shoulder, even though her arm still hung on my neck. "The whole school thinks that you and Mary Sue are going out. She's been bragging, saying that you think she's the most beautiful thing ever. I thought it was true, cause you know, it makes sense… the good looking guy with the beautiful girl. She says you've kissed her a thousand times, and it was good. She said that you told her that I was nothing but a distraction to keep your head out of things, and when you're with her forever, you'll just forget all about me. I told her that, that couldn't be true, because you're my best friend, but no one believed me. It was just so disheartening, I almost believed it. I'm so sorry Gale." She hastily buried her head into my neck.

"You believed that?" That was honestly the first thing I thought.

_Wait- You think I'm good looking?_

She sighed.

I shivered as her breath ticked my neck.

"I know! I'm sorry-it was so stupid. I just-"

I moved my head to the side, so that we were cheek to cheek. "No need to apologize, Catnip." I laughed. "I don't think you really believed it."

I felt her lips curve around the edges against my jaw. "Of course I didn't. If I did, I don't think I'd have the courage to meet up with you here, right?"

I chuckled. "Right." I moved my cheek away from hers, and using the arm that was around her waist, I reached up to brush my fingers along her soft, rosy face. "And if I were to live with her forever, I wouldn't spend as much time with you as I am now, wouldn't I?"

"No, you wouldn't." She giggled, and I could easily feel the vibrations of her laughter. The sensation made me laugh too.

She stopped abruptly, and then whispered softly. "Have you ever kissed a girl before?"

I shook my head no. "Never."

_Kiss me now, and I wouldn't say that word again. Before I met you, I lived a sad, sad life. I want you to be my first and last kiss._

I rose up an eyebrow. "Have you?"

_Please say no._

She rolled her eyes. "Of course not, you idiot."

I laughed. I then proceeded to rest my head on her cheek. "We both live such sad lives."

She chuckled. We both looked at the sun setting, with its orange haze.

I took hold of her hands in mine.

"You know, Catnip?"

She moved back to look at me. "Hm?"

I took her face in my hands, and kissed her cheek… dangerously close to her pink lips. She quivered in my arms. "Does that count?" I breathed.

"Nah. I don't think so." She looked at me playfully.

"How about this one?" I lifted her chin up, to kiss her nose.

"Uh-uh." She shook her head and threw it back to laugh.

"How about this?" I went in just a little bit closer.

I was really going to kiss her.

…

_Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap._

…

I closed in the distance of our foreheads.

And finally, I stooped down lower, to kiss her for the first time-

_OMFG. Golly bananas. Holy dung. Darnit. ._

But she popped her head up slowly in my lap, and got up swiftly, laughing uncontrollably.

She ran away giggling, with her hair whipping side to side, and peered over her shoulder.

"I'm sure that didn't count too, Gale." She winked at me.

_I was just hoping that it would._

* * *

a/n- Poor Gale. :( :) Review please?


	9. Chapter 9

a/n- Thank you for the reviews! You are awesome! As a request from Katniss12Everdeen, here is an unexpected one. And from MidnightMoonShine74, this is kind of angsty. :) Hope you enjoy! And here's to Crazy, who is now my awesome buddy, (not the stalkerish kind.)

**

* * *

**

**TERRIFIED**

I was waiting out in the forest for Katniss, it was our usual time to hunt. I was expecting her, my day would not be at all complete without seeing that beautiful face of hers.

But time passed, and I still waited.

"Gale." And finally, she came out of the shadows, dressed in a beautiful lavender dress until her thighs. Her hair was down, put up by a simple sparkling headband. Her eyes were big and troubled, and she was fighting up to keep a stiff upper lip.

But as always, she was breathtakingly beautiful.

_Why isn't she in her hunting gear? _

"Where are you going?" I asked her, completely confused.

"Oh Gale." She reached out her hand, to carefully stroke my face. Tears were forming in the corners of her big beautiful eyes. She held my face in her hands. One managed to escape, and it streaked down her face.

I caught it with my fingertip. She dropped her hands and turned away from me.

"Why are you crying, Catnip?" I placed a hand on her bare shoulder. "You look so beautiful- as always. And beautiful girls like you aren't supposed to cry."

She turned around to look at me, with eyes full of shiny wetness. I wiped them away with my thumbs.

She held her clenched fists close to her chest, but she suddenly threw her arms around my neck. She buried her face into me collarbone, and I could easily feel the warm liquid seeping from her closed eyes.

I put my arms around her, and she sobbed even harder. "Katniss? What's wrong? I don't understand." I shook my head.

She stepped back, revealing her wet face, and then took both of my hands in hers. She refused to look at me.

"Gale, I'm leaving. I'm going to the Capitol. My mom- s-she got a job. I'm here to say good bye."

The words hit me like a boulder. The world spun around me.

_Huh? What? Who's leaving? I don't understand._

"Good b-bye, G-Gale." She let go of my hands, sobbing loudly, and ran swiftly back to the gate

The warmth leaving my hands brought me back to the present.

And it crushed me. .

I wanted to run to her. I wanted to hold her here. I wanted her to promise me, that she would never let me go. I wanted her to say she loved me too.

But this longing in my chest became numb. It reminded me that maybe it was too late.

_I would never see her again .I would never get to hold her again. I would never be able to kiss her. Not ever. _

Suddenly, there was a big hole in my chest. It was just waiting to be filled.

_Never in my life have I told her I loved her. _

I ran for her, this time, I moved.

_She isn't getting away from me that easily._

I ran, my heart about to rally itself out of my chest. I was running out of breath, but I pushed myself harder. I needed my Katniss more than oxygen.

I moved through the forest, navigating the trees and shrubs. I looked, and searched for her. Until I found a shining purple dress.

"Catnip! Wait up! I have to tell you something!"

She turned around, breathing heavily. I was trying to catch my breath. I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Catnip." I breathed.

"What Gale?" She looked up reluctantly.

I finally caught up with my breath. And without another word, I took her up into my arms, lifting her up from the ground.

"Gale-"

And I smashed my mouth onto hers.

And I never knew how ecstatic I could feel. And at the same time, it was like the world was about to end.

I held her closer to my chest, breathing in. Her mouth was soft under mine. And she threw her arms around my neck.

We were both breathing heavily, and her hands tangled themselves in my hair. And my arms slid around her waist.

I kissed her like there was no tomorrow. Which there wasn't probably any. We angled our heads, so as to make it deeper. And a sound erupted form the back of her throat.

…

It seemed like days, sunsets and sunrises, hours, minutes, years… I just simply didn't care. She was in my arms, I in hers, and the world stopped spinning. But reality brought us back into the world.

We broke apart, and we were both breathing raggedly, tint of red obviously on our cheeks. Our heads were separated now, but we couldn't let go of each other.

There was still a closed space in between our foreheads.

I stared at her, overwhelmed by the feel of her hands still in my hair. I removed a hand from her waist, and pushed away hair plastered onto her face. She smiled sheepishly at me.

"Beautiful, you are. And you can never help but take my breath away." I fingered her soft pink lips.

She held my hand and put it on her face.

"When I see you, you make my heart beat faster." I took her hand and put it on my chest, just above my heart. And as if on cue, it pounded out of my chest.

She giggled softly. I grinned at her, and then scowled.

She looked at me sadly, and tried to flatten out the creases forming on my forehead. I held her hands to my lips.

"And now that you're leaving, I can't help but feel like the world is ending."

She closed her eyes and hugged me, putting her head on my shoulder.

I ran my hands through her soft black hair. "Don't leave me, Catnip. You're my happiness."

Her lips met the base of my jaw.

"You make my life worthwhile." I spoke into her hair.

I kissed her puffy eyes and then, her lips, like I've always wanted to. She slowly let out a breath.

"I've been trying to tell you for four years, Catnip. Now, you're leaving has given me the strength to tell you." I closed my eyes.

"What Gale?" She closed her eyes, too. I could feel it under my lips

I kissed every finger, and finally said, "Katniss Everdeen, I've been in love with you, for a very long time."

She grinned at me, and kissed me.

"And I've been terrified that I have. I'm terrified that you wouldn't love me back."

She laughed quietly, and got hold of my face.

"Catnip, do you love me too?"

And the world spun around me and the love of my life.

…

And the beating of my heart, made me sit upright.

"Gale! Breakfast!"

**

* * *

**

**ACCIDENTALLY IN LOVE**

I just don't know when I fell in love with her.

Did it happen that day I met her in the woods?

That day on the justice building?

That day I taught her to tie her first snare?

The day she gave me a bow?

The day I held her hand for the first time?

The day, she first smiled for me?

That day I first heard her laugh?

That day she was at her very first reaping, in her beautiful dress?

The day she first allowed me to hold her?

That day I had to carry her home?

The day I first looked at her big grey eyes?

That day she first cried on my shoulder?

The first time we sold at the hob?

The day she let her hair down?

The day she showed me she wasn't like anyone else?

The first time I was over at her place, and I saw how she tucked Prim into bed?

That day I made the blood rush to her cheeks?

The day she first held my face?

That day when she made everything better?

All those days she made the sun shine brighter?

Every day she smiles at me?

Every day she takes my breath away?

Every day she laughs for me?

Every day she holds my hand?

Every day I see her beautiful face?

…

_Honestly, I really don't know_.

I just knew that it wasn't love at first sight. But it was a kind of love that just grew, towering over the others. It was developed.

I don't know when it happened, but I just know that I was accidentally in love.

* * *

a/n- Hope you liked it! Review please?


	10. Chapter 10

a/n- Seriously guys, I only have until chapter 15. And the only ideas I'm getting are from MidnightMoonshine74.(Hehehe.) I hope you still try joining I hate Madge on Facebook. It just has three.:( And for those of you who want to know what happened at their dance, just listen to Faith by Jordin if you guys are bored, try reading any of my one-shots, many of them are like this. I hope you enjoy! This one has lyrics. So, copyright to Daughtry. :)

* * *

**BELIEVE**

She believed me when I told her that she's my best friend.

_She isn't only my best friend._

She believed me when I told her I was fine.

_I wasn't. She was in my arms and I felt better than fine._

She believed me when I told her she was pretty.

_She isn't, she's more likely to be described as beautiful._

She believed me when I told her that she only smiles in the forest.

_She doesn't. She also smiles when she looks at me- or Prim._

She believed me when I told her I've never kissed anyone.

_But I've kissed her in her sleep._

She believed me when I told her she made me happy.

_But she makes my whole life worthwhile._

She believed me when I told her that I'm only me when I'm with her.

_But I'm not. If I were me, I would've told her I loved her._

She believed me when I told her I'd never leave her side.

_But it's not her side I would never leave- it's her._

She believed me when I told her I can breathe easier around her.

_But my chest just becomes tighter when she's beside me._

She believed me when I told her I trusted her with my life.

_But I don't trust- I give. _

She believed me when I told her I'm not into love.

_I'm not into love with anyone but her._

She believed me when I told her she holds me to this world.

_But she holds half of my heart._

She believed me when I told her I was alright.

_I wasn't. She isn't mine._

She believed me when we looked at the sunset and I told her it was a stunning scene.

_She thought I was talking about the sunset._

She believed me when I told her she memorized me like a book.

_But she sees through me like an open window._

She believed me when I told her I couldn't read to her.

_It's just because every one of them was about her._

She believed me when I told her she was killing me.

_But she was torturing me._

She believed me when I told her I liked her smile.

_But I love it when she smiles in her sleep._

She believed me when I told her she was a part of me.

_But she holds me together._

She believed me when I told her I was just really happy.

_But I was grinning at the gleam in her eye._

She believed me when I told her she was too quiet.

_I just wanted her to drown out the beating of my heart._

She believed me when I told her I hated the games because they kill people_._

_But I'm just afraid they might take her away from me._

She believed me when I told her she has soft lips.

_But how did she think I found out?_

She believed me when I told her she was cold.

_But I just wanted to put my arms around her._

She believed me when I told her I was upset.

_But I just wanted her to hold me._

She believed me when I told her to whisper.

_But I just wanted to feel her breath tickle my ear._

She believed me when I told her I loved her.

_But she couldn't see that I was in love with her._

"Catnip, why can't you just believe?"

**

* * *

**

LEARNED MY LESSON

I stared closely at the sunset.

It made me think.

My Catnip is like a sunset.

You see her. You hold her. But every time you reach out, it just gets back at you and moves farther away.

Somehow, she isn't truly mine.

I try and try. I get burned every time I try.

Sometimes I get to hold her, and then I would feel happy.

But when I close down my fist, it turns out I haven't caught anything.

Every time I look at her, it makes me happy. Yet at the same time, it breaks my heart.

I could feel the emptiness.

I get hurt when I'm with her. But I still push myself to be with her.

Because she wants me around.

But when I see her go, it kicks me at the back of my knees, sending me face down into the dirt.

Do you know that dream?

When you're after something, and you run. You run as fast as you can, to get hold of that one thing you really want? But the closer you get to it, the farther it moves out. You run harder, faster, but it just pulls away from you.

Somehow, I just can't touch her. I run faster, but the darkness prevents me from getting hold of my sweet dream.

And every night, I hold onto her, and then I see her go. I let myself chase after her, and when this darkness overpowers me, I feel the pain all over again.

And even if I try force her fingers from my heart, it just squeezes even tighter. And so I give in. And I feel the pain.

And all those times I've been broken… I just come right back for more.

You'd think that I would've learned my lesson by now.

You'd think that I've somehow figured out. That she's the one who causes all the pain. That when you strike the match you're bound to feel the flame.

And I just feel my heart turn swiftly into ashes.

You'd think that I'd find the cost of love, a price I've paid long enough.

But I can't let go. And since I can't, I just drive myself back to that fire.

You'd think that I've learned. You'd think that I'd pity myself and just leave this wretched life be.

But I can't.

She is my life. She makes me live. She is the reason on why I have not yet turned back on life.

You'd think that I'd learn not to love. You'd think I would teach my heart to turn stone.

But I still sigh when she holds me.

I still laugh when she laughs.

I still feel overwhelmed by her beauty.

I still feel stunned by her glorious smile.

I still grin when she kisses my cheek.

I still stare when she sleeps.

I still hold her when she's upset.

I still brush the loose strands form her face.

I still kiss those warm grey eyes.

I still think of her as my angel.

I still believe that one day, she will be mine.

I still believe that one day, she will tell me she loves me.

I still love her. And not even fire can change that.

Because in all of those times that I've been broken, I just come back out for more.

You'd think that I'd have learned my lesson by now.

You'd think that I'd somehow figured out.

That when you strike a match you're bound to feel the flame.

You'd think that I've learned the cost of love.

And that I've paid for it long enough.

But I still drive myself back into the pain.

…

'_Cause it turns out, I just haven't learned a thing._

* * *

a/n- If you want a good reason on why Gale is right for Katniss, check out GlintInTheSky on deviantArt. (aka ColorTheSky) My traffic thing works now! And it said I have 15 hits. That totally bummed me out. Because my one-shots had more hits. :P I'm really sad that Diary of a Lovesick Mutant is coming to an end. :( Anyhoo..

Review and suggest please? Oh yeah, and if you would be so ever nice, take a look at my poll!


	11. Chapter 11

a/n- Haha. I know you guys are tired of angst. So I made fluffy ones. :) And they talk. Here's to Lostliveon4eva. I'm not sure… would you guys want me to do the impossible? Like make them do lovey dovey stuff? Randomzchika, yes, they are OCC, but I want to know if you guys would allow me to do stuff DURING THG, but they'd be angst. Excuse me for the language. Copyright Maroon Five. I hope you enjoy this! Even if it's lame. I don't know where my fluffiness went to.

* * *

**SHE WILL BE LOVED**

I waited for her on her doorstep. I just waited and waited, not caring for the rumbling in my stomach, or the throbbing pain in my head.

I just can't take it.

She broke my heart today…

Nah, she didn't break it. She pounded on it until it broke, she stomped on it until it was crushed, and she danced on the pieces, making sure that I can never put it back together.

And I know I can't. But I'll always keep on trying.

And I know, you're asking.. _How the hell did she do that?_

How the hell did she manage to shatter my heart into a million pieces?

She told me something that would be pasted onto my mind forever.

_Me and my Catnip were just having a snack, on our way home. And she just turned to me, looking at me straight in the eye._

"_Gale. I don't think I'm ever going to fall in love with anyone."_

"_Why not?" I furrowed my eyebrows, confused._

"_My life has too many chapters already, I just can't add anymore. And besides, I don't think anyone can love me."_

_I stopped her, then and there. "Wait, what do you mean no one can love you?"_

"_I'm not relationship material Gale. And I'm not pretty." She continued to walk, not looking at me._

"_That's bull shit." I stayed in my position, angered by what she said. I couldn't let my dreams be crushed just because she thinks she isn't beautiful._

"_What?" She asked, startled._

"_That's shit your speaking. You're not pretty Katniss, and you aren't girlfriend material." I spat into the grassy space beside me. "You never will be."_

_I ran my hands through my tangled hair. "I don't know why you don't understand anything. I don't know why you can't love! That's the reason why you can't ever get together with someone else!"_

"_What?" She backed away, slowly, hurt showing in her eyes. "Gale, if you don't think I'm pretty, or any kind of material, if you don't think I can love… then why are you still friends with me?" She started to run towards the forest._

"_Wait Catnip!" I started to run after her, but I knew I wouldn't be able to catch up. "Wait!"_

_And I heard noises from the forest in front of me. "Gale, just go home!"_

"_Catnip! Hold up! I'm not done-"_

"_It's not Catnip you bastard. It's KATNISS. Can you hear me now? K-A-T-N-I-S-S."_

"_Please, Katniss, I just have something to tell you.."_

"_Shut the hell up, Gale. Go home. Leave me alone. Just- just stay away from me." Her words choked on the end. And I could her tears fall, and with every step, she was crushing my broken heart into even more pieces._

And now, I'm here. Just waiting.

I didn't feel whole. The sun had already gone down. The stars have already revealed themselves, and the moon shone. But where is the girl who took half of my heart?

Nothing could relieve the pain of not having her here by my side.

And it was here, in this very spot, where I heard her foot falls.

I slowly looked up. And I stared at her. I was astonished by the simple fact that there was moisture in my eyes.

"Catnip?" I came running to her.

And without hesitation, I wrapped my arms around her, lifting her feet from the ground. "Where have you been?"

"What are you doing here Gale?" She sounded irritated, but the way she held on to me told me otherwise.

"I'm sorry. I do mean it. You aren't pretty." I let go of her, and I lifted her chin up. She didn't want to look at me. And the tears erupted from her eyes. I brushed them away with my lips. "You're beautiful, Catnip. The hell with pretty, you're even more than that. And you can love. You have Prim, your mom.."

"You."

"But from what I said today, I thought you hated me?"

She smiled at me and then bit her lip. "I don't hate you." She looked up at me and buried her face into my chest. "I tried. But I can't. You're always the one there for me, the one who always speaks the truth."

I pushed some hair from her face. "I wouldn't mind spending every day, out here on your corner, even in the pouring rain." I held her face in my hands, and gently stroked it. "But I wouldn't last a day without seeing that broken smile." I kissed her cheek. "And I'm here to tell you, I always will be the one to love you, no matter where or who you are."

"Really?"

"We've been through a lot. And I'll always be here by your side. I don't want you to ever forget that." I grinned at her.

"I don't think I would even dare to even leave you Gale." She smiled shyly at me.

I laughed, breathing in her hair. "I hope you won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise. I love you Catnip."

Her eyes became as wide as dinner plates, but a sparkle shone in them.

She threw her arms around my neck. "I love you too, Gale. You'll always be my big brother."

**TROUBLE IS**

Trouble is I can't fight this feeling anymore.

Trouble is I can't help but shine when I look at her.

Trouble is I just have to smile when I see that look in her eyes.

Trouble is I can't help but believe that she could be mine.

Trouble is I have to touch her every day.

Trouble is I can't help but stare at her lips when she speaks.

Trouble is she just thinks of me as a best friend.

Trouble is I feel like I can win or lose it all.

Trouble is I have to hold her tight to be able to think straight.

Trouble is I want to kiss more than her cheek.

Trouble is there are people everywhere.

Trouble is she's too beautiful to keep for my own.

Trouble is she's always in my arms.

Trouble is I don't know which way to fall.

Trouble is I can't say she's mine.

Trouble is she doesn't believe me.

Trouble is I don't know how this will turn out in the end.

* * *

a/n- Er, I know, it's horrible work. I am currently having a writer's block. And if you're asking why I'm sort of slow on updates... I'm only going to update twice or thrice a week. :P Review please? And suggest? And take a toll on my poll? =))


	12. Chapter 12

a/n- This idea goes to Lostliveson4eva. Only one today. I know it said in THG that they don't have the same lunch period, but I just wanted to try it out. And I sort of made Katniss sound a little too much (paradox) like Max form Maximum Ride. And Galesgirl97? If you're reading this, I'm not really sure if you have an account, but I will! No more sappy poems. Okay, maybe a little, but I'll try to minimize them. And you should expect an action scene in the next chapter, which will be put up on Wednesday or Friday. :P :( Sorry. Still hope you enjoy.

* * *

**EYES**

"Gale you ignorant bastard. You're one of the most wanted people in this school."

"_Wanted_ meaning?" I questioned. She hit me with her bag. "Hey!"

She rolled her eyes. "_Wanted. _Ya know, meaning, they want _you._"

I laughed sarcastically. "They want me to clean their houses? What? Seriously?" We made our way to the cafeteria, and we sat at the table we usually sat, nonetheless, getting all those envious stares form the people.

"_No. _I don't know! Ugh! This project is stupid. It's so _useless. _I'm not going-" She raised up her hands in protest.

"We made a deal, Catnip." I placed both of her hands in one of mine. She looked at me, annoyed.

I grinned at her. "And it isn't really a project. Think of it as an activity."

"But they're making us pair up! They want us to _interact with the opposite sex._"

I chuckled. "You interact with me every day."

"But that isn't really-"

"Chill, Catnip. If you don't want to participate, then you could back out." I held her hands tenderly in between mine. I laughed quietly as I gently moved a piece of hair from her forehead. "No one's forcing you to."

She smirked at me. "It's not that I don't want to." She rolled her eyes. "I'm just afraid.."

I played with her hand, slowly tracing the marks on her palm.

"You know, you really should stop doing that." She scowled at me.

"What am I doing?"

"You're making it look like we're going out."

"Why would it be bad for anyone to think that?" I snickered. "I'm just playing with your hand. Let them think what they want. I don't care." I slid my fingers into hers, causing some people to stare daggers at me. "And why were you afraid?"

It honestly didn't surprise me when her hand closed in tighter around mine. "You're right. And we look so much alike; I bet they wouldn't think that way. "

"Yeah." I leaned in and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, making some of the girls around us glare enviously at my Katniss. I don't know why. "But why were you afraid?"

"I'm afraid no one would want to spend a day with me." She sheepishly looked down at our table, but her hand did not let go. "I mean, I'm not pretty. I'm not smart. I'm not rich. I don't talk. "

I sniggered. "Ha! Are you kidding me?"

"What?" The blood rushed to her cheeks. "I don't get you."

I stared at her and leaned forward, just enough for our foreheads to touch. "Number one: You are pretty." I stared at her eyes, and I lifted up her chin, just until our lips were almost touching. "Number two, you are smart. You think, and when you aim high, you get what you want." I breathed on her. "Number three, " I smiled smugly at her. "Of course you aren't rich… but you can hunt." I used my hands to cup her face, and I slowly pressed my lips against her cheek. "And lastly, you talk. And when they hear you, they'd say you have one of the most beautiful voices in the world."

She rolled her eyes at me, then suddenly smiled so beautifully, it took my breath away. "I don't sing Gale."

I chuckled, not letting go of my hold on her face. "You do, but I don't hear you. But I hear it when you talk to me. The lovely sound you produce."

_That's what she said._

"Whatever Gale. I still don't think anyone would-"

I cut her off by raising an eyebrow. "Look at that boy over there."

"Where?"

"The one to your right, strawberry blonde boy? The one with the weird name? Iggy?"

She looked in the direction I referred to. "What about him?"

"He's been staring at you."

"Meaning?"

"He likes you, Catnip."

"How would you know?"

"The way he looks at you-" I raised up my arms in exasperation.

"That's only one person, Gale." She hissed at me.

"How about that red haired boy, the one to your left. What's his name? Rot- Rom- Ron-"

"Gale-"

"That black haired boy, the one who's good with water? The green eyed one? Percy?"

"Gale, what-"

I tugged on her sleeve, making her look behind me. "Behind me, the golden haired muscular boy? Jace? He told me to stay away-"

"What are-"

I slapped my hand across her mouth. "Even the gay one! The one with bronze coloured hair? Ugh, I forgot his name.." She tried prying off my fingers, but my hold was too tight. "Oh! Eddie? Edgar? Edmund? There! Edward!"

She stuggled against my fingers.

"Especially this guy!" I pointed towards her back.

I removed my fingers from her mouth.

"That baker's son? The blonde haired, blue eyed one? Well, if you just see the way he looks at you," I shook my head. The jealousy inside of me burned. How dare he stare at her in front of everyone like that! "I want to rip his eyes out every time he stares at you. It- it's like he wants to get you then and there-"

"What the frick are you trying to prove Gale?"

"That you are _'wanted' _Catnip, unlike me, you wouldn't have to worry about getting a partner." I held her hand, and I leaned across the table. "I obviously would have trouble getting one." I chuckled.

She stared at me deviously. "You want me to prove to you how _wanted _you are?" She raised her eyebrows invitingly.

"No. There isn't any need."

"Why not?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Because I already have a partner."

"Who?" She stared at me, confused.

I laughed.

"Like you don't know. I bet she wouldn't be one of the people you would point me to." I let go of her hand and stood up, and I slowly sat beside her on the other side of the table.

My arm came around her waist.

She looked up at me and smirked.

"Well, I don't think you have partners for the other projects." Her fingers trailed along back, making me shudder.

I scowled at her. "I don't even know what the other projects are."

"Don't you want to see your future partners?" She raised her eyebrows.

"You really will go through anything to prove me wrong would you?"

"Yup!" She sighed happily.

"I don't want to see them at all." I breathed.

Honestly, I was disheartened. She doesn't care that I could fall into one of those girls' arms right now?

"Why not? I promise some of them will be pretty." Her arms came around my neck, and she smiled into my shirt. "Come on. Please?"

"No."

She brought her face up to look at me, and she pouted. "You didn't even tell me who your partner is."

"No."

"Just one look. I'm sure you'd have eyes for them."

"No I wouldn't." I shrugged.

"Why not?"

I kissed that small space in between her nose and her lips, and she shivered involuntarily, the blood slowly rushing to her face.

"My eyes are only for my partner."

"And who is this?" She said irritated. I caress her warm cheeks with my fingers.

"Why, she's sitting here in front of me silly."

* * *

a/n- Lunch scene complete! Copyright to all those famous and hot book characters! Hope you liked it!

Review please? It would be the best thing you could do for me!


	13. Chapter 13

a/n-The ending of Graceling depressed me. In addition to that, MockingJay comes out 22 days earlier in Australia and UK. Thus, I am very disheartened. Because I feel all stressed, this one has action present. Please don't think that this actually happened before THG, because if this did, then Peeta owes Gale his life. Forgive me for the language. Take note of the weird chapter… and for the first time, this is a two shot. Continuation is in the next chapter. Sorry. Still hope you enjoy. :)

By the way, I have to inform you, becuase I got a review: Peeta is OOC. Honestly, even if I dislike him, I don't think he would do such a thing.

* * *

**THORN**

He was there.

Creeping at the side of their house, glancing slowly, making sure that no one would see him.

Peeping in through their closed window, squinting his eyes to get a better view.

Ogling at my Catnip at her own home.

The steam slowly coming out from her windows slowly dampened his pale blonde hair.

And he made a disgusting sound- a sound in between whistling and groaning.

And what do you think she was doing?

_Oh! Haha. Take your best guess._

Do you think she was eating? Sleeping? Braiding her hair?

Haha.

Figured it out?

Do you want to know why I want to bring out my hunting knife and slit his throat?

Do you want to know why looking at her makes me want to skewer his eyes with sticks?

I think you know why.

I slowly crept up to him, making sure that I, myself don't see anything through that crack in the window. And I punched him in the jaw, causing him to stagger back. And I glared at his blue eyes, full of loathing. I brought my hands down hard on his back, not caring for the blood sputtering from his mouth.

"What do you think you're doing, you son of a bitch?" I screamed at him, ignoring the loud noise we were producing at this time of night.

He stared at me with his eyes wide, and he glared. "How is it your business what I do?"

"That's my BESTFRIEND, you jack ass!"

He got up, wiping the blood from his lip. "And so?"

Those two words circled my mind. And it made my blood boil; it made my veins explode with anger. It made me furrow my eyebrows together, trying hard to compose myself. I couldn't do it. But the sight of his eyes looking at Katniss made me lose all my control. I tried to hold it in, fists at my side, clenching and unclenching. I took deep breaths.

"What the f**k do you mean, and so? You're _peeping. _You are violating the rights of women. And it's not just any other woman, she's _my _Katniss. She's _mine. _I protect her, you douche."

He laughed horrendously, throwing his head back in the process. "She isn't yours."

And slowly, my fingers grasped the sharp blade tucked away in my coat. "She's _mine_. And I have to protect her. And her _dignity. _" I said through clenched teeth, desperately trying to keep my cool.

"What dignity?" He raised an eyebrow. "I've already seen her become _undone._" He hissed as he said the last word. "And let me tell you, why on Earth haven't you gotten into her pants yet? She's one hot-"

I couldn't take it. It was involuntary; my fist came up and hit him hard on the face, purposely breaking his nose. The blood rushed out of it.

Good thing I didn't use the knife.

"What in Panem was that for?" he complained, using his coat to wipe the blood.

"That, was for my best friend you perverted whore." I glared at him, daring him to talk. I raised my clenched fist, ready to strike another blow. "Go in and apologize. No, actually, just wash your eyes with rubbing alcohol."

He got up. "No way-"

I cut him off by punching his jaw. "Hey man-" he raised his arms.

But this just angered me even more.

"Don't you 'hey man' me, you worthless piece of shit." I sat on top of him, punching his face, parts turning black and blue. And when I've had enough, I got up and turned around for the door of her home.

But I was stopped by a kick from under my legs. I crumpled down and looked up at him, smirking through the bruises on his face. "You aren't the only one who can hit, you ass."

And since I wasn't gay, that did not turn me on. It made me get up and grab his dirty little perverted head into a lock, making sure he don't breathe. "You can't hit. The only thing you can ever hit is on girls!"

I grasped tighter and tighter, and he suddenly shoved me into a wall, making me let go of him. He got up immediately, and hit my face, causing my head to snap sideways.

Glaring at him, I was tempted to use the knife, but then I banged on his head so hard, I'm sure he saw stars.

I kicked him in the crotch, making him crumple in pain. He got up, holding his legs together, and scratched my face with his hand, causing it to instantly bleed.

I cupped the broken skin, feeling the warm blood seep into my fingers. I shrugged it off. I kicked him sideways onto the ground, making blood sputter out of his mouth. But he simply just spit it out and stood up to face me. He kicked high and hard, enough for me to land with my back against the wall of Katniss' house. I felt a shock from my brain, and I swallowed the blood that came through my throat. My head was hit pretty hard, since I felt like the street was spinning. But out of instinct, I managed to kick the Baker's son in the stomach. And he fell face first onto the pavement.

Without missing a beat, I got him against the wall, glaring at his almost unconscious figure, under the dim light of the lamp overhead us. I bared my teeth, and I growled at him under my breath. "Listen you dick." I got him by the collar of his shirt and raised him against the cold wall, so that his feet were no longer touching the ground. "Listen dick!" I shook him, and his eyes slightly fluttered open. I got in his face, and glowered at his blue eyes. "How many times have you done this to Katniss?"

He raised a hand sleepily, as if to pat my back.

I smacked him in the head and shook him to consciousness. "How _many times?_" I hissed.

His eyes flared in recognition. He said in a choke, his words slurred. "Ah numbargh op timmess."

My eyes widened and my nostrils flared. "You mean this isn't he first?"

"Nuurh." He lifted a finger, but dropped it suddenly.

My heart pounded loudly. How much has he seen? I banged his head against the wall. "You bitchy fag."

And I couldn't take it. How can this perverted ass see more of _my Catnip _than I do? Does Katniss know about it? If she did, did he want him to continue?

Those certain thoughts made my chest tighten, and my breathing a little more rapid. I closed my eyes, with no idea of what to do next.

He stared dreamily at me. "Yah know Gale, yuh bestfren is hawt! Yur shud join meh suhmtems."

I slapped him.

"Heyyah. Wuddat foorr? Ijusaid er baaaooody would be niice to hab in a beydd."

I got my knife out, sticking it into his throat, but not likely cutting him yet. He just stared at me with wide eyes. "Listen, Peeta Mellark. I don't care how rich you are. I don't care how much you want my best friend. But she's mine. Katniss Everdeen is _mine. _No one hurts her. No one takes away her dignity. No one will _ever _offend her. No one will touch her. This knife is going to slit your throat. What you did today made my blood boil. I want to kill you for what you've seen. That way you stare at her, the way you touch her when you have the chance, don't do it ever again… if you live after this! Don't you understand dumb ass? I am Gale Hawthorne. And I will forever be a 'thorn' in your side when it comes to my best friend. Katniss-" I shook my head. "She doesn't deserve you. She deserves more. Katniss deserves-"

And the door suddenly opened, revealing a very shaken up Catnip. Her hair was wet and tangled, and her evening gown crinkled and crumpled. She had her arms around herself, as if she was trying to hold herself together.

Her eyes fresh with tears, looked up at me with genuine sadness.

"What do I deserve Gale?"

* * *

a/n- Sorry. That was really weird. Not sure if there is anything to enjoy about that… :| So, yeah. And if any of you English or Australians read MockingJay ahead (which I bet you will), my life will be in your debt if you tell me who she ends up with. :)

I'm very sick, so I hope you guys forgive me for posting up the next chapter next week or this weekend.  
I seriously cannot get out of my bed. SOmething about my blood.

Anyway, for the sake of you who would understand...

SEABANE IS PROTECTION.

Review please?


	14. Chapter 14

a/n- Hey, this is the continuation of 'Thorn.' To straighten out confusion, I said in the author's note of the other one that it's a two-shot, so questions will be answered here. It took me very long to write this, because if you've checked out my stories, (even this one, I should add) they are all one-shots, with no continuation whatsoever. I'm not used to writing something after another idea. This chapter is written by an amateur, namely me, and I hope you guys understand it, what more, like it. :)

Warning, this chapter is not for the faint hearted. Blood and Gore. And trust me, pouring out your guts on your keys suck, not that it has happened to me before. ;)

**THE OTHER SIDE**

"Katniss! Wait!" I stumbled after her as she rushed into her house. "Wait!" I held the door open with my arms, as she was trying to close it.

Frustration came across me. From trying to push the door open, to keeping the blood flowing openly from my forehead, thoughts shuffled in my mind.

But the soft sound of someone sniggering brought me back. I looked sideways, to find that grimy baker's son, staggering through the dimly lit walk way, holding his arm to his chest.

With that brief glance, the door snapped shut. Anger washed over me.

I sprinted up to him, landing on him with me on my back, and at the same time, I brought my knife to the base of his neck.

I held his head up with the use of his hair.

"Can't you see what you've done, you ass?"

The sound of the gurgling of blood answered back to me. I grasped his fistful of hair tighter. And his eyes rolled back into his head.

"You're a bitch, can you hear me Peeta Mellark? You're a God damn son of a bitch." I felt my chest tighten, my heart beat faster. He was in such a vulnerable position; it would take me only a few seconds to kill him.

He continued to struggle against my hold, but my knees were pressed firmly into his stocky thighs, making it impossible to for him to escape. A trickle of blood erupted from his mouth. It dripped until his jaw, I stopped it with the tip of my blade and I wiped it on his shirt sleeve.

I removed the hand from his hair and instead placed it around his neck, blocking his airways.

In truth of it all, I didn't know what I was doing. I just wanted him to hurt so badly. I just wanted to kill him.

I placed my knife against his throat again, pressing it into his skin just a little bit deeper.

I just wanted him to die.

But as I thought about it, the figure that no longer struggled against my hold, the thought hit me with such a force, I let go.

By killing him, by merely _hurting _him, I have been like the foolish Capitol in so much ways. I have hurt for pleasure; I have injured to feel higher of myself. By hurting this disgusting boy, I have just been like the Capitol.

The Capitol who kills. I shook my head, knowing that this was for a particular reason, but I was disgusted, not only with him, but also with myself. I did not want to kill.

And at the same time I flung myself from him, a voice echoed from behind me, causing me to drop the knife. It clattered against the pavement.

"Gale!" It was Catnip, I could barely see her outline against the door frame. Her hands gripped the side of the door, and her head was hung low, and she barely whispered to me, "Don't kill him."

I ran to her, only to find myself face to face against a panel of wood. I knocked. I called her name, but she would not respond to either of them. But from this side of the door, I could feel her fear, and her complete disgust.

I didn't know why she was so upset with me, I was trying to protect her. I was confused, frustrated and I didn't know what to do. And so I did the only thing I was capable of, I slid down with my back against the door, my head in my hand. My other hand drumming against the tough wood.

"Catnip. Please open the door. I won't hurt you." I pleaded, hoping she would hear me. And as if I knew it would happen, I felt a familiar presence land with a thud against the door. Her warmth slid down, until I could feel her warm body just a few inches from mine, I felt her back against my own.

Soft sobs came from the other side of the door, and I felt my heart give a small squeeze, both out of pain and out of relief.

I pressed my palm and my ear to the door, hoping I could touch her, hoping I could remove this barrier between us. "Catnip…" My hand clenched into a fist, and my eyes closed. I let my hand drop and I pressed my forehead into the wooden panelling, causing blood to smudge onto the door. I wiped it away with my thumb.

After a few minutes of hearing her tears flow, I let go. I just let my head bang into the door frame and I slumped. I was breathing unevenly, and I realized that the cut above my eyebrow has not yet stopped bleeding. The loss of blood was making me feel dizzy. I was slowly drifting into unconsciousness, but a muffled voice helped me pull back up.

"Gale?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." I responded quietly, trying to prevent the blood from going into my eyes.

"I didn't mean to yell and be upset with you. I was just startled."

"By what?"

"I heard you argue with that- that- _boy._"

"And?"

"I heard everything, Gale. Everything. And now, I don't know what to feel. I'm not sure if I have to feel violated, or angry, or crushed. But I don't."

I could hear her voice cracking in the end. I felt a pang of sadness just then and there.

"What do you feel? Happy?" I couldn't help it. Through all the pain I was undergoing, I snorted.

"How can you say that? I do not feel happy." She banged her head against the door, hitting mine.

"Then what?" I scrunched my brows together, hoping for a better answer.

"I feel confused."

"Me too."

"I feel hurt."

Silence.

"I feel vulnerable." Her voice softened, and I was afraid the sobs would come back, but I only heard her deep breathing.

And from those breaths, I knew she was holding it all in, for my sake.

"I'm sorry."

"What-"

"You didn't have to see me like that. You didn't have to hear me say that."

I heard a sigh erupt from her lips.

"I see you hunt. I have seen you do that a lot. I have seen you like that in the forest, and it makes you happy, but tonight, I saw your anger. I saw the unfamiliar menace in your eyes."

"I just had to."

"Why?"

"He saw you. He removed your dignity. I just- I just-"

"Sh, Gale. You don't have to hurt for me, but I thank you." I could hear the sadness seeping from her tone.

"I know I don't. But I didn't want him to ever do it again. You are a part of me Catnip. Seeing him do that to you.. I just couldn't take- "

"And it may be disorienting, but I already knew that."

"You knew what?"

"I already knew that I was yours, Gale." She said sweetly. Her fingers slipped into that small space underneath the door, and my hands crept to it. And I felt happy, I could finally feel her, even if I was just holding her fingertips.

"You don't have to belong to anyone, Katniss." My words were muffled as I wiped the still flowing blood off my cheek.

"But I do. And if I didn't, I wouldn't have anyone here to protect me." And her hand tried to slip out further, but the limited space would not allow. I just gripped on it tighter.

"You don't need protecting." I laughed softly, and I started to play with her exposed fingers.

"I do. That's why I have you."

A breath I didn't know I was holding gave out, and because I was trapped in my own little game of life, I did not hear the figure behind me get up and grab my knife.

I closed my eyes, still oblivious to the boy about to throw at me. But when I heard a silent shuffling of feet, my eyes shot open, and a hot pain shot up across my left shoulder.

I drew a sharp intake of breath. Already too weak to stand up because of the loss of blood, I let my head drop to the side, letting blood drip onto our entwined fingers. Immediately, I took the knife out of my shoulder and looked up into the face of my attacker.

A scruffy medium built blonde haired boy, with a cut on his face, bruises all over, and with blood around his mouth. It was the Baker's son.

He chuckled darkly, and began running. He said some words too soft for me to hear, but I heard them. And they will be forever echoing in my mind.

" You won't always be there to protect her."

I released the knife from my hand, and it rattled as it hit the floor.

Both the blood from my face and my shoulder seemed to drip into our entangled fingers. And the delicate, gentle hand was taken back from my own, leaving my hand palm down into the dirt.

The world swirled around me, darkness over powering my will to stay awake if he returns. And before I collapsed against her door, I only heard the sweetest voice pain me with the worry it was drenched in.

"Gale? Gale! Gale! IS THIS YOUR BLOOD?"

And finally the wood behind me gave way, and I landed on my back, my eyes squinted at the bright light in the warm room, but wetness around me was still spreading, and in a matter of seconds, I was unconscious.

"GALE!"

…

a/n- Hehehehe. Sorry for the cliff hanger. If you guys want a continuation, you can write it for yourselves. *smug* I wrote this a little bit faster since I can get up without needing help now. So it's easier for me to move. Anyway, while writing this, it inspired me to make an advocacy about the empowerment of women. If you are with me in this, and if you wish that what happened to Katniss in this fic wouldn't happen to any other girls all over the world, you should go check it out in my profile.

School is starting in a couple of weeks for us. So I hope you guys don't feel bad if I update a little less after the twentieth chapter. :)

Review?


	15. Chapter 15

A/n- Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. To be clear, our school is starting, and I already have stuff typed until the twentieth chapter, updates once a week now, and then the updating might be every few weeks or whenever I can. I hope you guys forgive me. I'm starting high school now, I hope I don't die. I realized I didn't put a single disclaimer here, so... I own none of these characters. :) /and this obviously did not happen b before THG. Maybe the first one, but definitely not the second. This is really crappy. I still hope you understand it.

* * *

**SCHEDULE**

Morning:

**Lissa: **Red hair, green eyes, slutty. Greets me in the morning beside the lockers. Whore-like. Has tried to flirt with me, known to push people against walls. Afraid of birds.

Note: Refuse to stay in the same room as her.

**Lavender:** Brown hair, brown eyes. Annoying, like my pet dog. Calls me Galie. Gave me this bracelet woven out of her hair.

Note: Dispose any other bracelets given.

**Mila**: Black short hair, brown eyes. Eyes me when I walk to school. Disgusting.

Note: Do NOT meet her eyes.

**Isabelle **: Long black hair, very tall. She's all badass up my ass. Has a whip around her wrist.

Note: Stay away from her, her whip can hurt.

**Rachel**: Red hair, green eyes. Weird. Likes to say odd rhyming words with blank look in eyes. Attempted to kiss me.

Note: Do not kiss her.

**Reneesme: **Charming, but young. Brown hair and eyes. Accelerated four year levels. Twelve years old. Very pretty, has this rare heart condition.

Note: Don't you DARE think about it Gale.

**Katniss: **Long, black straight hair, big, beautiful grey eyes. Thick lashes, full lips, nice smile, wonderful laugh. Walks with me to school every morning, only smiles at ME, has NOT attempted to flirt with me at ALL. Has a silent tread, a beautiful voice, and a smile which can brighten up any day. Awfully better at math than I am, and seems to be bothered by the 'attempts' of other girls.

Gale-1 Other girls-0

Likes to stare at my eyes, as I like to look deeply into hers, and her skin is as clear as the sky. Blood slowly creeps to her cheeks when I give her a kiss- although anywhere but her lips. She has a small dimple on her right cheek, which shows itself immediately when she laughs. She likes to throw her head back when she thinks something is unbelievable, and her eyes become smaller when she's giving a genuine smile. She scrunches up her eyebrows when confused and she tends to tap her fingers against a surface when annoyed.

Eyes light up when they look at me or Prim.

The only girl I'm desperately in love with and she hasn't flirted with me yet. AT ALL.

Note: _Life sucks._

* * *

**No One Else**

I almost jumped as an arrow landed beside my booted feet. It had an apple attached to it, and a small note was stuck to the shaft of the arrow, and something was written on it.

_So, you're seventeen now, huh?_

I ripped the piece of paper from the arrow carefully, making sure I don't damage the arrow. I removed the apple from tip and took a bite. I looked up expectantly at the tree in front of me, and as if on cue, Catnip jumped off the branches and landed next to me.

I smiled at her.

She looked up at me and threw her hands up my neck, her head landed on my shoulder, and I could feel her lips curving against my skin and I let out a small laugh.

"Hey Catnip."

She peeled herself from me and gave me a peck on the cheek. "Happy seventeenth Gale."

I sat down on the base of the tree and beckoned her to sit beside me. She came to me, with a kind of confusion in her eyes.

I put my arm around her and pushed away a loose strand of hair on her forehead.

"What's wrong Catnip? It's my birthday and you're upset."

Her lips turned into a scowl. "I'm not upset."

I chuckled lightly, taking her radiant face into my hands. "'C'mon, show me that pretty smile. Don't ruin that pretty face of yours."

She snorted, but then she looked up and smiled genuinely, making the darkest edges of my vision brighten up a whole lot.

Then she scowled again. "Fine. I won't kill you. Just because it's your birthday." Then she playfully stuck out her tongue and smiled sheepishly.

She looked beautiful, no surprise in that. She bit her lip slowly, grinding it in between her jaws, as if she was making a very important decision.

And she did. She reached up, grabbed my neck, and kissed me gently on the mouth.

It didn't last long, but it was long enough for me to record the feeling of her warm lips under my own, and it was long enough for both of our faces to turn red.

When we both broke apart, the heat from the rushing blood made it warm everywhere, but I just refused to remove my hands from her face.

Her palms rested on mine, and she breathed deeply, as if it took her all the strength in the world to do that.

Maybe it did. But I don't care.

I think I'm the happiest person alive right now.

Her eyes closed, and one hand lingered on my cheek. Her hand was warm, and every touch left a line of electricity. It made me shiver.

I laughed, and her eyes fluttered open. She giggled with me, and my hands left her face. Her shoulders fell back, and she was leaning on the tree bark, right next to me. And her eyes shut closed again.

It was me who broke the silence.

"What was that for?" My voice sounded a bit hoarse, a result of ecstasy.

She didn't meet my eyes. "Happy birthday."

"That was a wonderful gift." It made her smile.

"Glad you liked it." The smile played on her lips.

My hands crept towards hers, and without saying a word, she slipped hers into mine.

I grinned at her, and she looked at me, resting her chin on my shoulder. I pressed the thumb of my free hand on her cheek, and her smile grew wide. Her presence was so intoxicating, and her bright eyes looked like they wanted to swallow me alive. And I was almost too distracted by her sweet breaths; I didn't notice the paper in her hand.

I took it swiftly from her open hand and lifted it up. It was white, and neatly folded into a small square.

"What's this for?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Something I wrote." She shrugged.

"For?"

"For you."

"Is it a song?"

"Um, yeah."

"Like a birthday song?"

"Sort of. Yeah. It's my next gift for you-"

"Will you sing it for me?"

"Gale-"

"Please?"

"Ga-"

"I promise that it'd be one of the last few things I'd ever ask from you." I kissed her cheek.

"It's fine. I'll sing it, but you will never say anything about it afterwards okay?" She sounded flustered, and she gave a heavy sigh.

"Deal." And with that, she took the paper from my hand and squeezed her eyes shut. I touched her face carefully, and I cupped her chin in my palm.

"I'm sorry Catnip. This was too much to ask. I know how hard it is for you to sing-"

She cut me, by singing the first few lines of the song. And the melody was heart-breaking, yet it was beautiful. She was beautiful. Her voice was beautiful. And her eyes sparkled as a soft light shone in them.

And I closed my eyes, as the beautiful melody overwhelmed me.

I lay down, with my head on her lap, as she was singing. And she looked at me, and with each line, every word spoke to me like the truth. She smiled and played with my hair.

And I seriously felt like a pedophile. I'm in love with a fifteen year old girl.

But that was just nagging me at the back of my head, for the rest of my mind just listened, as she produced soft, sweet music form her mouth.

_I got myself to blame for this  
Got myself to blame for my difficult days  
And my typical ways but you,  
You know how to let things slide  
I'm all perfect in your eyes  
You don't see- all the damage in me,  
And _

_There's SIMPLY no one else  
In the world that I could ever find  
Likes me when I'm low  
And still tolerates me when I'm high  
You, you got me down  
You kept comin 'round  
There's simply no one else  
I could lean on a thousand times,  
Still be there again, and again  
And never lose his mind,  
You know me so well,  
That you can't even tell,  
That you're like no one else...  
That you're like no one else... _

She stared at me sadly and played with my hair. I pondered the lyrics slowly, absorbing the message of her beautiful song. And it stuck me hard.

_No, nothings ever what it seems,  
but you always seem to be  
Who you are; even when it gets hard  
And  
You, let me kick ya to the floor  
And you still come back for more.  
You're too good  
what did I do to deserve, you _

_There's simply no one else  
In the world that I could ever find  
Likes me when I'm low  
And still tolerates me when I'm high  
You, you got me down  
You kept coming 'round  
There's simply no one else_

I am like no one else in her eyes. And I grinned at her foolishly for thinking that. But she said she didn't do anything to deserve me. But she was wrong. I should be the one singing this to her. It was the other way around.

_I could lean on a thousand times,  
Still be there again, and again  
And never lose his mind,  
You know me so well,  
That you can't even tell,  
That you're like no one else... _

No Catnip, There's no one else like _you. _You have tolerated my testosterone filled antics with smiles and laughs. It was always _you _who made me smile.

_That you're like no one else... _

She stroked my face, and I caught her hand, just to hold it close to my lips. She smiled sadly at me, as she sang the last parts of the song.

_I told you I'd never love you  
You said that it would be okay  
You had enough love for us anyway  
I told you I'd never need you  
But oh you proved me wrong again  
And I pray to god that never ends..._

I love you Katniss. And nothing would ever change that.

_There's simply one else  
In the world that I could ever find  
Likes me when I'm low  
And still tolerates me when I'm high  
You, you got me down  
You kept comin 'round_

Tears rimmed her eyes, threatening to spill any minute. A drop flowed out of her eye, and I wiped it away with my thumb.

_There's simply no one else  
I could lean on a thousand times,  
Still be there again, and again, and again.  
And never lose his mind, _

I pulled her next to me, moving my head from her lap to the tree trunk. I tucked her into my arms, and I placed my face into her hair. I kissed her forehead as she whispered the last few lines.

_You know me so well,  
that you can't even tell,  
That you're like no one else...  
That you're like no one else..._

And with her head on my chest, I sang the last notes with her, high and low, both blending together in perfect harmony.

_"You know me so well  
You can't even tell  
That you're like no one else  
That you're like no one else..."_

"Happy Birthday Gale-" I cut of her words with a soft kiss. She was startled, but she moved hers smoothly against my own. I tucked her hair behind her ear and whispered into her hair silently...

"_You know me so well, but you can't even tell that you're like no one else._"

* * *

a/n- Gah. It's all over the place. Sorry.

Review?


	16. Chapter 16

a/n- Hey guys! So, yeah, I hope I'm in time for my weekly update. If it's late.. well, I'm so very sorry.. Weh, High school is fine so far, but it was just the first week, and now I have homework! Not the whole class, but only me! I have to make five bulletin boards. :| I've been busy lately, but I had enough time to write this. No, I didn't volunteer, but someone VOLUNTEERED ME. My life sucks. Anyhoo, I got this idea from These Twisted Games. This is sort of long, I guess... I hope it makes sense to you. And I do not own any of the characters. NONE AT ALL... ;) Enjoy!

* * *

**Promise**

Her big, grey eyes stared back at me, with all the unsaid emotions in them. They spoke out to me clearly, as clear as the sound of my heart beat ringing in my ears. I could see the pain, the confusion, the fear, the hatred, the jealousy, and the love in them, but these emotions were the only the reflection of my own.

How would I endure the pain if one of us is to leave?

How would either of us get through the confusion if one of us was to go away?

Oh the fear both of us felt, the fear of losing one another, the fear of not being able to come home.

And I could just easily feel the hatred radiating from every single being from the town square, together with the jealousy, the jealousy for those in the Capitol who don' have to worry about the death of their children.

And the love, I hope she sees that particular emotion in my own as well, for I love her so much, seeing her go would be like ripping my beating heart out of its chest.

How ironic it is, we look so wonderful, standing in our formal clothes, only to have us sentenced our death.

And with one more look at Katniss, all the emotions disappeared from her facade, but I could still see through her wall, for our relationship is more than knowing each other's favourite colours. Her beautiful face shows her impassive features, the eyes and mouth I have seen every day for the past two years. She looks beautiful, as always, but with that red dress, and her hair only held up by a ribbon in the matching colour, it looks like she stepped off the streets of the Capitol. But her beauty is breath-taking, not startling.

Her eyes meet mine, with a sort of reassurance. Her name is in that bowl, twenty times, mine, thirty. And I know we are both more worried than we look.

She smiles at me, one that is not happy, or sad, but encouraging. As we stare at each other's eyes, a whole conversation happens. As we talk, Effie Trinket, with her ridiculous pink hair, together with Mayor Undersee, talk about the Capitol and our weaknesses, and this all passes and we don't notice. We were too busy talking.

The whole speech was a blur, and the next thing we knew, Effie reached into the bowl, her hand rummaging through the pieces of paper in the girl's pack.

Our heads whipped to the single rectangular piece of paper in her hand. The boys were still sort of relaxed, but I was nervous. The butterflies in my stomach would not go away. I was not afraid for anyone there but Katniss. And if the odds were not in our favour, her name may be called, and I would be helpless to save her. But no- maybe I would be able to save her.

Maybe I could volunteer with her. Maybe- just maybe, I could make her win. Maybe I could give my life for her.

I turned my head towards hers. My eyes stared at her both in pain and wonder.

_What would happen, Katniss, if I give you my life? Would I be able to live long enough to protect you in the ruthless arena? Will my heart beat long enough to save you from the wraths of the Capitol?_

And in a flash, her eyes widened to the size of my fists clenching and unclenching at my sides. I ran my hand through my overlong black hair, and she shook her head vigorously, her cheeks red with shock.

I raised an eyebrow, about to question her with what she wanted me to do, but suddenly, my ears picked up the Capitol accent saying something I hoped I would never hear.

"And our girl tribute is, KAT-"

And Haymitch tumbled onto the stage, retching right in front of Effie.

"Gah!" She shrieked and jumped up, almost slipping in the putrid vomit in front of her.

I started hyperventilating, my heart beating too fast. Sweat broke out on my forehead, and put that together with my large intakes of air, I looked like I was to pass out.

Katniss had more than worry in her eyes now, they had panic, but at the same time, they were telling me to calm down. And noticing the pointed glances I've been getting, I returned to my blank self, showing no emotion, but again, Katniss could see everything. From the way my chest was heaving a little too rapidly, to the firm set of my mouth.

Both of us were afraid. More than we could admit.

I wiped the sleeve of the black coat I was wearing, it was my father's, and it was the best we could afford, to rid of the thick sheet of sweat on my forehead.

I had to look my best when I volunteer.

Effie, called on one of the peace keepers to call on a street cleaner to clean up the mess Haymitch left, she looked stressed, probably for ruining her appearance on television. She is making such a big fuss over the stage, but doesn't she care at all, that we were waiting, the adrenaline pumping through our veins? She has the nerve to make us wait?

I ran my hand thorugh my hair once again, this time pulling a few strands to remove some pressure, acting aloof, and relaxed. But inside, I was already saying my good byes. I glanced at my mother, with my baby sister in her arms, Rory, who would be here in four years, and Vick. But who would be here if any of them were to be reaped in years to come?

Thoughts whirled around my head. Surely, when my Katniss becomes the Victor, she would provide for them right? But who would provide for them while I'm in the arena? Perhaps I could make a deal with Greasy Sae, or even Darius... Or that wretched Baker's son. He owes me.

But no. it's too late to do any of that now. Will I let my family die for Katniss? Will Katniss let me die? Going with her, who would provide for , and Prim?

, straightened out her business like looking suit, and she fluffed her volumized hair, as the stage was being mopped. She then got back on the stage, and pasted a smile on her face.

Maybe going would be a bad idea. But the pain would be unbearable if I lose her on television. It would be too much for me to be away from her, too much for me to lose two of the people I love.

Call me selfish, but I would have to go. She couldn't die without me telling her I love her.

Effie got up and looked at the people in our square, and said through the microphone in her high voice, "Oh, I'm sorry about that. Okay, let us resume..."

My eyes closed shut, and I didn't care anymore about how I looked. My eyes snapped open, and I stared at Katniss, moisture threatening to come out from her eyes. I forced myself to become optimistic.

I gave her a big smile, ruining my serious look. She nodded towards the piece of paper Effie was holding, and shook my head no.

Her eyes pleaded, but I just shrugged my shoulders and shook my head again. Stubborn as she is, she pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

I don't know where it came from, but it made me chuckle silently.

She sees this from the corner of her eye rolls her teary eyes and face some.

She tried to smile, but it became a scowl, and i saw her hands grip tightly at the red dress. She was more than afraid now, yet, she managed to look like a lady. More ladylike than the mayor's snobby daughter. She held her head up, her back straight, and her feet together. She moved gracefully, and at fourteen, the dress already formed her curves perfectly.

Effie unfolded the paper and took hold of the microphone.

My fingers dug into my palms, and I hoped that the physical pain would remove my thoughts from the pain within my chest... but it didn't, it just increased the pain of everything.

"And our girl tribute is..." my head moved to Effie, and my heart pounded loudly in my ears."KATSA RANDA!"

I breathed out, my breath hitching up as the relief flowed through me. I smiled widely at Katniss, happy at the fact I didn't have to leave anyone or sacrifice any life for anyone. She laughed silently with me in cheerfulness. Her bare shoulders were moving up and down as she hid her giggles, she looked like she was the sun.

But as our eyes met, they were averted to this girl trying to stay calm. She had short black hair, almost cut like a man's, and her eyes a blue green, the panicked tears almost sliding down.

She left from the safe clutches of her parents who are already crying, no siblings, but I see one of the people in my area, I think his name is Raffin, grieving for the fate of Katsa.

"Any volunteers?"

But only the wind and cries answered the answer.

"Alright then, Katsa, there you go. Now for the boys..." Effie went to the boys bowl, and just stuffed her hand into the bowl full of more names.

And just for a second, I was afraid for myself and my thirty names in that bowl. But that all changed when I saw Katniss run into Prim and grab her into a tight hug.

It was exactly at that point when I realized that I wouldn't care less if my name was called. If I am to go to the arena, I will accept it with my whole being, and i would win. I would kill; I am tired of my loved ones suffering. I want them to be happy. And if my name would be called this year, next year or the year after that, I will win. Without a doubt.

But Katniss thinks otherwise.

There is worry again in her features, with Prim in her arms, she looks like a young mother, and we have many of those in our district. But my heart gives a shocking jolt. If she were a young mother, who would be the father?

Certainly not me... Maybe the Baker's son. But how could she? She would always refuse. She wouldn't want- no- it isn't possible. If she wanted then why couldn't she ask-?

Gale, why are you thinking about this? Focus.

Gale you idiot, you are focusing, and you're thinking about that because you're in love with her.

What does that have to do-

You'll win the games for her.

But-

My attention shifted to Effie, as she finally pulled out a piece of paper. I stand straight, with my feet planted firmly on the ground, and Katniss puts Prim down, if I had someone to be with me in the Games, it would be Katniss. I would make her win, and she would always have my back. But bringing her with me would be her death, but it would my job to protect her, then she'd be victor. I'd kill myself if I have to. She was scared for me. But through my eyes, I told her to shrug it off and not to worry about it.

Her shoulders didn't loosen one bit.

Oh Catnip, when are you ever going to listen to me?

But then I didn't have to die this year. "And our boy tribute is... PO GREENING!" This time, no relief escaped from my chest, but only satisfaction.

I will not die this year, but they will. I stared as the dark haired boy got up on the stage with no help; it was amazing, because he is blind. But with that handicap, he will not survive.

I pity him. And I am happy for myself. But I am sad for the family of seven he has left behind. Tonight, the homes of the Greenings and Randas will close their shutters and leave everyone away.

When my name is pulled out of the bowl, when I am reaped, Po and Katsa will be two people I would fight for. I would fight for the whole district. I would fight for the whole Panem.

I did not know how long I stood there, thinking, but the next thing I knew, I was the only left in the square, staring at the now empty stage, and Katniss had her arms wrapped around me. Her face stood impassive, but her eyes were happy and sad at the same time. She patted my right cheek with her hand; she is always the one who knows how I feel.

She bides her mom good bye, my mother as well, and she grabs me by my wrist and takes me to the forest where we were just this morning.

Her eyes show sadness now, and I now I know that she feels exactly how I do.

We walk slowly, silently, until we reach the fence. She throws a rock, making sure it is not charged with electricity, and she goes under that hole, bringing me with her as well.

We follow a long trail, not minding the cool air the afternoon brings us, and she plops down next to the shade of a large tree, she crosses her legs, trying to cover her knees, but it wouldn't reach. She leaves it be, but she tugs on it every now and then, not caring if the red of her dress will turn to brown. She beckons me to sit beside her.

She looked at me sitting beside her, and she bit her lip.

"Catnip, your pretty dress is going to get soiled." I managed to give her a little smile.

She smiled back sadly at me, and she leaned in closer to straighten my collar. "You're dashing coat will be soiled as well. It was your father's wasn't it?"

My heart aches at the mention of my father. "Yes it is."

"My mother never lets me wear her clothes, but I wear my dad's hunting gear."

I gave a soft laugh. "I know. I see you wear them." I sighed. I leaned back on the tree trunk, closing my eyes for a few minutes. But her voice made me open my eyes.

"Gale?"

I leaned away from the tree and stared at her. "Yes?"

She put her hand on my lap. "What were you thinking when Effie said Kat?"

"Nothing." I knew it wasn't you." I gave a smile, pretending to be honest. But who am I kidding? This is Katniss; she knows when I'm lying.

And she did. She rose up a brow, and gave me a sour look. "Don't lie to me idiot."

I shrugged. "I'm not lying."

She smacked me with her hand. "I want the truth. NOW."

"It is the truth." I massaged my nose bridge, closing my eyes. Then suddenly, I was just on the floor, with my hands above my head and my legs pinned down on the ground.

"Katniss? What the- Ow!" She poked her finger into my side. In one hand, she held both of my hands, and her toes pinned my legs down.

For a petite girl, she has a lot of strength. I stopped worrying for a moment. Call me perverted, but I just liked the thought of having her against me.

I felt warm all over, and _she _was warm all over. It was like having a heavy blanket with arms on top of you. It somehow felt... _good. _What the hell is wrong with me? I started to move around to hide the red on my cheeks.

I continued to struggle, trying to get her off of me, but I couldn't, unless... Unless.

I then rolled to place myself on top of her. I grabbed her arms and put them high above her shoulders, her dress screeching slightly as some of the seams ripped. Her legs were under mine, they were warm and _bare_. I had her where I wanted her.

"Gale! Gerroff me this instant!"

"No."

"Gah!"

"No."

Her hair was all over the place, now strewn with leaves and such, and her eyes were pleading, big and round. They were tearing up.. Oh no.

"Please Gale?" She made her eyes even bigger and she looked honestly troubled.

With the wimp I am, I let her go. And the second I did, I found her sitting on top of my torso, her legs closed together.

She leaned in closer to me, her hair surrounding my face like a curtain. She came in nose to nose with me, and she got in my face.

"Gale Hawthorne. I knew what you were thinking back there. If my name was called, you would've volunteered with-"

"Shuttup Katniss."

"I know that look in your eye Gale. You would've- You would- You would leave our families- You would make them starve-"

"I said shuttup Katniss."

"You woul've left them all alone here? For what? To-"

"Katniss-"

"They would die, without our hunting Gale-"

"I TOLD YOU TO FREAKIN' SHUT UP KATNISS! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE WANTED ME TO DO? WATCH YOU DIE ON NATIONAL TELEVISION? I CAN'T LOSE YOU KATNISS! YOU'VE ALREADY GOTTEN INTO MY HEART! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT? I'VE LOST TOO MUCH PEOPLE IN MY LIFE ALREADY! I HAVE TO PROTECT YOU… I CAN'T BE SITTING AT HOME HUNTING WHILE YOU GO OUT THERE WITH YOUR LIFE! I- I- I.."

She looked up at me with those sad, beautiful eyes. "I love you Gale."

I stood there, frozen.

I do not know what this girl does with me. She makes my heart do somersaults and makes my thinking incoherent. An hour ago, I was thinking about how to destroy the Capitol. And now, I'm thinking silly thoughts of grabbing Katniss and living in the woods with her forever.

"W-what?" I finally stammered.

She smiled at me sheepishly and tried to brush off the dirt from her dress. "I love you Gale. You are very, very important to me. You protect me in a way no big brother can ever." _Ouch. _She looked up at me and pushed hair out of my dumb looking face. She kissed my cheek. "But please Gale- when- just-"

She sighed heavily.

"IF, I get into the games, stay here for my family. And God forbid, if ever you do, I'll stay here." Her arms slowly came around me and her head landed on my chest. I gently stroked her hair, repositioning the red ribbon that was a while ago tied neatly around her head. "We need each other to live. But we have to be strong enough to endure it. We have to be strong enough for our families- for Prim, Rory, Vick, and little baby Posy. Promise me that you won't go in if ever I do."

I stopped moving at that, and it almost seemed like an involuntary act to hold her head tighter to my chest. How could this girl.. This fourteen year old girl, make me decide on such a hard decision? My breathing hitched, and I could easily see that she could feel the ice splinter growing in my chest.

She whispered softly into the black fabric of my coat, "Promise me Gale."

It wasn't like I had any other choice. I groaned, and I choked at my words. "I promise."

And with that I took her face in my hands, and kissed her forehead, and before we went back to her house, we watched the orange and pink sunset, setting in the west. I had my arm around her, and the black coat covered both of us, and at that moment, it seemed like everything could be okay. Even if I made a very tough decision. But it would be right, since Katniss is the best person, with the best heart I could ever know.

But little did I know, that I would've regretted that promise for the rest of my life.

* * *

a/n- So my fellow readers, I have a favour to ask you, can you please review with your most favourite one-shot? Or the one you think is contest worthy? I swear high school is Tartarus, oh well. :)

Review? This was pretty long, I hope it didn't drag. :P


	17. Chapter 18

a/n- HEY GUYS! I KNOW YOU HATE ME ALREADY!

Just so that you know, the name of this fan fic, currently **THE AMAZING ADVENTURES OF GALE HAWTHORNE, **will now be changed to **TIMELESS… **after this chapter, so you guys won't be confused and such.

**Timeless. One word to describe a love that was, is and will always be. A love that formed in the past, is present , and will last forever. Join Gale and Katniss… yada yada yada. **

Like it? Hate it? Review with your feedback. ;)

Let us continue... Here's the next chapter! Sorry, for the long wait.. I've been handling a lot of stress lately, and it's been two weeks! Forgive me, forgive me. Directing a play at thirteen is very, _very _difficult. I hope you enjoy though.. :] And LoatheTheBoyWIthTheBread wanted a change in the point of view... So... yeah. LoatheTheBoyWithTheBread, I hope you enjoy this . ;)

* * *

**STAY BEAUTIFUL **

He stared at me shyly, with eyes as grey as the stormy sky. I smiled at him, and slowly, his lips turned up at the edges as well.

His eyes averted back to the teacher in front of his classroom. I managed to stifle a laugh.

He glanced at me, and I could easily see how happy I've made him. His eyes shone, and he looked at me charmingly, with his dark long hair covering a part of his right eye, he had those high arched eyebrows and those full lips any boy would want to have, and his lashes were longer than even mine. I inspected this as he stared at me through the small window of his classroom. And as he raised up a brow, I heard his teacher call his name.

His head snapped to the black board. This time, I laughed for real.

From the look on his face, I knew he was cursing under his breath.

And while he was struggling to find an answer, I examined him even more.

_He is handsome, _I whispered to myself. _And he is one of the only people who could truly make me happy. What if- what… _I almost gagged.

_Gale is my best friend. He wouldn't think of me like that. _I laughed at the thought of seeing him hold me.. just like the other people in school do.. And honestly, I wanted it to happen. But deep inside, it just felt too distant, it would ruin everything with Gale, and that would be the last thing I'd ever want.

I waited for the teacher to turn her head, and then I breathed slowly on the clear piece of glass separating me from my best friend, until it fogged.

I tapped rhythmically on the glass, and I made him look.

I wrote the word 'Lunch' backwards for him to read. And then he winked at me. And as if on cue, the bell rang, and the next thing I knew, I was being hauled to my feet by a pair of strong, gentle arms.

"Hey Catnip." He helped me stand up. His slender fingers slid slowly into mine, and an electrifying chill rose up my spine.

I forced myself not to shudder. I smiled warmly at him. "'Sup Gale."

He let go of my hand and offered me his arm. "Shall we?"

"Yeah, let's have lunch."

We walked silently down the corridor, with my arm hooked into his. He had his messenger bag slung across his shoulder, and once in a while, it would bump into my backside and cause me to jump. He laughs every time. I laugh with him.

He's pretty when he laughs.

Every time we make that joyful sound, heads would turn in our direction, both boys and girls alike. Girls, envious of my hold on him, boys on the other hand, envious of the attention he gets.

I could easily see it in their eyes. They want my Gale. But he's mine, and I don't know what I would do if I lost him.

I glanced at him sideways, and I stared. He could go anywhere he wants. He's handsome, hardworking, smart and determined. If ever he wanted someone to marry, he would find no trouble doing so. He'd have a horde of girls in tow.. and I'm not sure I'd be one of them. Yet, he chooses to stick with me.

That Seam girl.

Before we stepped out the doors of the school, this red haired girl coughed a little, making Gale glimpse at her, and she pulled up her dress even more, revealing her black undergarment.

I glared at her and she flinched.

I saw Gale's brows furrow in confusion. I mouthed _later _in reply.

I kept silent as we trekked towards our forest.

* * *

As soon as we got to the forest, words already started pouring out of his mouth. He held me in place with the use of both his hands, and he looked at me from under the hair on my face.

And suddenly, I felt warm all over. The warmth came from his long calloused fingers, and they were having such an effect on my shoulders.

_If only he knew how I felt.. he might hold me just a little bit closer._

And suddenly, the thought of how good it would feel in his arms struck me. His long muscular arms, trapping me, _encasing me _in a warm, tight embrace. That would feel like heaven.

Just me and my insanely good looking best friend, having such a _wonderful _time under one of these trees in where no one could see-

And I was brought back to reality by my insanely good looking best friend's voice.

"Why'd that girl flinch? What did you do? Did you get hurt?" He started patting me all over, checking for injuries... _I hope. _

"I just looked at her." I sighed.

"Really?" He cupped my chin and brought my face up, as if to look at him. And I was almost lost in the grey and blue of his eyes. "Why don't I flinch when I look into your pretty eyes then?"

"Pretty?" I blinked.

"Of course. You have beautiful eyes. You just don't realize it." And he just started fingering my lids and my eyebrows, leaving a warm trail with his touch.

His free hand held my own tightly, and suddenly, I was so overwhelmed by his feel, I leaned in, about to fall. This was more of Gale than usual.

His hand froze, and as if he had done it a thousand times, he caught me from falling flat onto my face. I took in a sharp breath, and my hands clumsily landed around his neck, and now, I was face to face, with my insanely good looking best friend.

We just stood there for a moment, and I knew he was smiling at the red flush on my face. I couldn't help it. How would you feel if your insanely good looking best friend was breathing on you with that dashing smile of his?

I coughed, just to make sure he doesn't see the embarrassment on my face. Yet, Gale can read me like a book, he let go.

And then I felt a warm something over my shoulders: _his arms. _All warm and coz

He looked down at me, with a perfect eyebrow raised. "Really,Katniss. What's wrong?"

I peered from under my lashes. "You really didn't see her?"

_Oh, Gale, your obliviousness can be handy sometimes. _

He brushed away a strand of hair from my face. "I didn't see anything. Did she hurt you? " _She wouldn't have been able to if she tried._

"No, no-"

"Then why do you look so hurt?"

"Nothing Gale. Just a misunderstanding okay?"

He pursed his lips. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." He shrugged. "But remember Catnip." His lips landed on my forehead. "If you can't tell me, then who can you tell?"

_I always have my conscience to confide in._

"I tell myself.."

"Does it help getting it out of your chest?"

"No, but.."

"Look at me." As I did, he kissed the tip of my nose, and all the blood rushed to my face. "When someone hurts you… " A pained look flashed across his face. "Even me, tell it straight to my face, okay Katniss? You have to tell me.."

"No one can hurt me, Gale."

"_Anyone _can hurt you.." He then pulled me to his chest, and I almost drowned in his earthy smell. I was so close to Gale, and he was holding me so tight. It felt too good to be real.

I surprised him by throwing my arms around him.

Boy, I surprised myself as well.

I immediately took back my hands. He frowned when I did so.

"Hey, what was that for?"

I turned red in reply. "N-nothing. I just. Uhm. Yeah."

"No. I mean, why did you stop?"

"Stop what?"

"Hugging me."

"Do you want me to hug you?" _Oh my GOD._

He rolled his eyes. "Why wouldn't I?"

_Oh my God. _"I dunno. 'cause maybe you don't like me deep inside?" _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

"What?"

"N-nevermind."

"C'mere." His arms were open wide, so inviting, and so warm, so sweetly _warm._

I didn't hesitate one bit. I rushed into his warm embrace, with my face into the crook of his neck. I still felt bad about snapping at him a while ago. Maybe I can give him a slice of my loaf.

"Of course I like you. I've spent three years of my life with you already."

I looked up at his smiling face. He only smiles with me, and whenever I think that, a warmth shoots up through me. It actually makes me happy when he smiles. And I knew that he knew that I'd say it.

"You know, I'm the only the one you smile at." He winked at me.

"Of course Catnip. You're the only girl I notice." _Whatthefojcfjexnckhgdc!_

I got lost there for a while. I was too wound up staring at hiss moving lips which haven't hesitated to smack themselves on the different areas of my face. "Sorry?"

"You? Pretty? Me? Notice?" _WHAT THE MELONS. _

"Wait a second." I unwillingly untangled myself from his arms. "You think I'm pretty."

"Why wouldn't I?" He shrugged.

I couldn't possibly think straight, It was like, whoa, now my insanely good looking best friend thinks I'm pretty. Wow. Just wow.

And although he can easily read my confused face, he opened up his arms for me once again. And this time, I hesitated. Gale couldn't possibly want _me. _I'm just a seam girl. A tiny, _flat chested _Seam girl. I can't let this happen- no, I can't- he'd break my heart all too easily- I- I just-

_Oh shut up Katniss. You know you want to._

And that's when my arms came around him again, and this time, I took in everything I could.

His smell, his warm feel.. even the way he gently caresses my hair.

_I love my insanely good looking best friend._

_Dammit._

I take evrything in so that I could still remember this when my heart tells me to go, and my brain tells me no.

I think of his eyes, his lips his face...

_No._

I just have to accept that Gale might not want me one day, but I just hope that he'll always stay beautiful.

Even just for me.

* * *

a/n- REVIEW my dearies!

I love y'all! I hope you're enjoying your life. Mine sucks at the moment.. but who cares!

So yeah.. I need your feedback on the name guys. :)) Thanks.


	18. Chapter 19

a/n- So yeah guys… I'm so sorry for only updating every two weeks! Gah. My picture should be under the word 'stressed ' in the encyclopaedia. I know you guys don't care why I'm busy, but we have an issue here.. The name of this thing. Some say.. "NO CHANGEY!" Others say "CHANGEY." So I go for the democratic option. Pooooll! So, er, take a toll on mah poll. 'Cause Imma so gangstah. Yo yo yo.

Once again, LoatheTheBoyWithTheBread.. this one's for you. And I just want to say congratulations to my sort of buddy here, CrazyNerdyFangirl! Read her epic story Drenched in Water! It's nominated for this badass parody contest! Good Job! Anyhoo.. Change in POV. I don't state it, so you guys have to guess. :)

* * *

**CUPCAKE **(So you know now. ;D)

I snuck quietly into the classroom. Hopefully, she won't see me. She never does. It's like I'm invisible. The only person she ever notices is that friend of hers.

What's his name? Mail? Fail? Oh yeah... GALE. What kind if name is Gale? It sounds like weather of some sort. It sounds feminine too. Gale… Hawthorne right? Haha. Hawthorne. She's a thorn in Katniss' side.

Wow. I'm good with words. Maybe I should start writing poetry… Yeah! I bet she'll notice me for that! I'm pretty good with swaying people. I can lie, just like my dad had taught me. He tells me that violence won't be needed of you get your way with words. But I'm buff. So badass. My arms are so muscular like that thing in the book I found in the forest. I think its name was… Bulk? Yeah, Bulk. The green dude. I'm so going to be like him. Gimme violence, and I'll go all gangsta on you. Then Katniss'll notice me. Yeah. She'll sink into my arms and then I'll kiss her, then we'll grow up, then she'll look at me like she does Gale, then she'll marry me after five years, and she won't be so tough face around me, then she'll ditch that dork Gale, then she'll be at my feet begging me to take her, then she'll see how insanely good looking I really am, then she'll drool over my buffness, then she'll save up to buy gummy bears from the candy store so she can seduce me, then she'll smile at me and say, "Oh Peets, what nice arms you have.." and she'll hold my arms and caress them in a feline way, God I can picture it in my head, then she'll kiss me and do stuff … then I'll lead her to bed…

I suddenly felt prickles on my arms. Is it getting hot in here or what? Whoo. Hot boy.

I lean back down quietly in my chair and stare around the empty room, satisfied that she won't be coming anytime soon, I know that at this time, she'll be out hunting with that gay person, Gale.. Gay Gale. Hehehe. Gay Gale. I'm such a genius.

I silently reach into my bag and bring out the thing I brought for her. I know that today will be the day she will fall for me. She will. I can feel it. She will, Oh yeah. Katniss Mellark. NOT, Katniss Hawthorne.. OR Katniss Abernathy… Ew, gross. Haymitch is too weird for _my _Katniss.

Katniss Cullen… Who's that again? Oh, okay… Anyway.

Guess what I brought out of my bag. No, it's not a sword! No, it's not an engagement ring, no, it's not a frozen banana dipped in coating on a stick, no, it's not a flavoured balloon, it's not even an application to be an exotic dancer for the Capitol! It's even better! Guess what it is…

THAT'S RIGHT! IT'S A CUPCAKE!

It was a pretty pink flowered cupcake with a glittery 'K' iced on top. I actually like icing pastries, even if it's not manly… and even if it is sissy… you move your fingers delicately up and down, left and right, twirl it around, pinkie up, wash your hands first. How I ice cakes, is how people should treat Katniss, they should wash their hands before touching her face, so they don't dirty her gorgeous face like that Gay Gale does, the should always know how to caress her cheeks or stroke her hair… It would be so nice to have her head on my lap, and I would be moving my hand up and down her neck…

A cough brought me back to reality, and I almost had cardiac arrest. It was Katniss, _my-soon-to-be-after-she-realizes-how-awesome-I-am _Katniss.

Heat flooded my cheeks as I stared her down. Braided hair, coat over tank top, tight, oh _so, so, _tight pants, and her knee length boots. I don't know how she manages to look good with such a simple get up. She doesn't even have any make up on. While those other girls have to sacrifice their bodies to make their faces look good- and end up looking like clowns- she manages to look heaven sent without having to spend anything. It must be a gift. _She _must be my gift.

I didn't notice I was staring until she waved her slender delicate fingers in front of my eyes.

I blinked.

"Uh, hey Peeta. Er, what are you doing in school so early? I never thought you'd prioritize education. School doesn't start until nine. It's six." She sat on the teacher's desk. " And I'm just here because the you know.." She whispered into my ear, "_hunting._" I felt the warm trickle of her breath on my ear. "Was postponed. Fence is electrified. Hey-Is that a cupcake?" She stepped back and nudged me. "Cupcakes are really good." She nodded, her soft, pink, lips pursed. "What does the 'K' stand for?" Her eyes dropped to the pastry in my hands, and she absentmindedly batted her long, thick, eyelashes over those, grey, stormy eyes…

_Oh my GOODNESS. _It was like she was seducing me without even knowing it. I wanted to carry her to the Janitor's closet then and there. No one would see... We were-

HOLY SHIT. We were the only two people in school.

_Crap. _

_Crap._

_Crap._

_Crap._

_Crap._

_Crap._

I AM FREAKING ALONE IN A SECLUDED SCHOOL WITH THE LOVE OF MY SHORT, BADASS LIFE, KATNISS EVERDEEN.

I was suddenly frozen. Actually, even my brain was frozen. I couldn't even speak. I couldn't even flex my biceps.

"Uh, er, ehm, uhm, bugle bandersnatch slithy tove borgrove boodle caboodle charoodle jabberwocky galley marimba. CUPCAKE!"

I just suddenly shoved the tiny thing into her hands and ran out the classroom, running into a room of some sort.

I cursed under my breath. "_Dammit Peeta. _Get a hold of yourself!" I panted and turned on the lights and found myself face to face with an insanely good looking MAN- not boy.

I ran my hands through my hair. "Why, hello there handsome." I winked at myself in the mirror. I looked horrible, despite my pep talk with myself. My skin was clammy and pale, and a new zit formed on my forehead. "Damn you zit!" I blame all my confidence problems on this blemish. But the poor thing was popped the second it was spotted.

Now there's a red spot on my forehead.

Ugh! I washed my face, just exercising my vanity, and I was winking and pointing and badassing myself all the way, until I was beaten up by a clown.

At first, I just heard it scream.

"? PERVERTEDFREAK! EEEEEEEKKKK!"

Then she slammed her purse/bag into me and my nose started bleeding. I grimaced at the blood pouring down my a while ago washed face. I turned around o get out of the room, but the clown with the most horrible make up jumped me and I ended up kissing the floor of the ladies bathroom. She grabbed my fixed blonde hair, messed it up and slapped my zit spot.

"! SHOWSOMEFREAKINGRESPECT! NEVERCOMEBACKINHEREAGAIN! EVER!" As hard as I struggled, she was too heavy to shrug off. I ended up squeezing myself under her humongous butt and I ran to the door, afraid the clown would break my neck soon enough.

And now, I was running towards my classroom where Katniss was. Despite the pain all over, I managed to smile at the idea of Katniss running into my arms and caressing my face, and cooing, "Aw, Peeta baby, are you alright? Sweetie? I loved the cupcake." (Insert kiss here) "Come on; let's go skinny dip in the lake so you can wash that blood off your face."

But as I entered the room, I felt my fourteen year old heart break into a million pieces. From behind the window, I just watched Katniss share her cupcake with Gale, all lovey dovey and wiping icing from each other's lips and kissing each other's cheeks… it was enough to make you sick. And it was enough to crush your hopes and just walk away.

I think I died, even if dudes don't die inside. I walked away slowly, listening to their conversation from afar.

"Katniss, smile for me."

"No Gale."

"Why not?"

"Bacause."

"But you have a pretty smile."

"Aw, you're so sweet Gale, as sweet as this pastry, but we aren't the only people here."

"Who else? Aside from Melba the new custodian?"

"The person who gave me this-"

"Why?"

I heard footsteps coming towards me, and I heard her shout. "PEETA! PEETA! I FORGOT TO SAY THANK YOU!"

I ran away before she could see me. Right then, I knew I could never be in her heart. But that doesn't mean I'm giving up.

I fingered the raised belt marks on my back, and I sighed.

'Cause that time, she didn't know what I had to go through just to get that cupcake.

* * *

a/n- Review yo? Take a toll on my poll? Gimme sug-ge-gestions for other POV's before the Games? Yo yo yo.. say what?

I say thank you for reading and reviewing. :) Hope you enjoyed. And I hope this won't change any of your mind to PEETA. GALE ftw. I just wanted to have a pity entry.

THanks YOH!


	19. Chapter 20

a/n- It's been A LONG TIME. I'm so sorry! I was so BUSY! But I know you don't care so here it is. Since you guys waited so long, I decided to update twice this week, also as a treat for the COMING OF MOCKINGJAY! Woo! Happy Birthday TO ME!

So, yeah. Anyway, as the poll goes, the name of this story will NOT be changed. I guess people gotstuck o it or something. :)) On with the thingy.

* * *

**BROKEN**

Yeah, great.

A Sunday.

Woo. Hoo.

The freaking day I have alone with Cat- Katniss.

Yay.

I'm so happy I have a day with KATNISS EVERDEEN.

The winner of the 74th Hunger Games..

And the girlfriend of Peeta Mellark.

…

My hand suddenly met the bark of a pine tree.

"Gah! Idiot!" The pain was instant, like fire shooting up my veins and into my brain; I inspected it carefully before removing the splinters on my knuckles.

I eyed the wound. Broken skin, bloody fingers, pieces of wood stuck to the flesh. It calmed me. It was like the pain revealed lessened the pain I felt inside.

It was ridiculous.

I wrapped my fingers in a stray cloth and let the hand hang limply at my side. My head landed with a loud _plunk _as it landed on the bark of the tree. And, being a stereotypical man, I didn't let the tears roll down, I held them in. Though it is a Sunday, and I'm in the place where I usually let the anger take over me, I stay calm.

I think it through.

I don't let the thought of the love of my life running away with some douche bother me. I don't let the hurt, as my heart felt like it was stampeded upon, lead me into a loud rant that will get me in trouble.

But that doesn't mean it doesn't throb like hell. It was like she threw a javelin straight into my heart. And she was in another country.

She was supposed to be mine. I was supposed to tell her how much I loved her. I was going to marry her and she would be happy.

She wouldn't be FORCED into happiness with me, like that wretch.

We would've lived a full life. Me and her.

Just her and I. Katniss and Gale.

Gale and Katniss.

But my future was taken away by the futile Hunger Games.

It ruined me.

Seeing her suck face with that ass- I just had to face that reality.

Katniss Everdeen didn't love me. Those laughs, smiles, meals and _moments _we've spent together weren't real.

Nothing was real. I spent four years on nothing.

But nothing is a girl. A beautiful girl with a beautiful heart.

A girl who was capable of breaking me so hard it's almost impossible to tape me back together.

I know I shouldn't give up. A prize this big does have competition. And I was leading at first, and now I don't know where I am.

Emotions conflicted within me. I wanted to be angry, distant, when I see her. But I'm afraid that I might fail miserably and end up confessing how I feel- finally.

But it's too late for that. She now has Peeta Me-

"Gale." Said a voice I've heard every day from the past five years. A voice that was full of scars, full of sadness, regret and relief. A voice I can't help but love.

My head twisted to the side. I took in a deep breath. And I braced myself.

Seeing her was like scratching a wound. It hurt, so much, yet the relief was inevitable. Seeing her face- hell, seeing her ALIVE, lifted things off my chest.

I hungrily eyed her features. She looked thinner, paler, her face natural, but with small changes that brought out the rest of her beauty. Her eyebrows were even, thin and smooth. Eyelashes thicker, eyes, that same grey that sucked you into their depths. Her lips, the same pink that I've never kissed before. Her face was smiling, full of love, and I looked like she really did miss me. Did she?

Did she miss her cousin? Or didn't she? She had all the distractions in the world. And now, she still misses me.

I was suddenly filled with jealousy. I've never kissed her. And I don't think I ever will. My eyebrows knit together, and she made a choking sound. Her face contorted into a mask of fear, of pure grief and longing it wasn't possible not to open my arms.

Arms wide open. Heart wide open. But a straight line plastered onto my lips.

She ran straight into me, knocking the breath out of my lungs. We both toppled over onto the soft ground.

The movement shocked me. Especially when her arms came around my neck and her mouth was buried in the crook of it. Her breaths tickled my skin.

"I m-missed you s-s-so much. "

She was holding me so tightly it was almost as if our hearts were beating as one. The rhythm was soothing, but it was changed by a sound that was a mix of both a laugh and a whimper. My arms closed in around her, and I pulled her closer to my chest. She was shaking and her hands let go of my neck, and instead they landed on my heart.

She was on top of me now, with her ear close to my chest. The tears rolling down from her eyes were contradicted by the laughs erupting form her lips. I was gently caressing her long hair. And I put my own palms above hers. And we stayed like that for very long.

With Katniss here, right now in my arms, it seemed like not everything was as bad as it seems. She made me happy in ways I didn't understand. Stroking her face, seeing her eyes, it put my heart to rest. She was my Advil. She took the pain away, though she's the main reason for this pain.

It was almost sundown when she got up into a sitting position. She wiped her puffed eyes with the back of her hand. And she held out the other hand towards me.

And she dragged me to the nearest tree and we sat down again.

My back was to the trunk and she was tangled within my arms, sitting on my lap, with her head on my shoulder.

She kissed my cheek and stifled a sob.

"What's up Catnip?" I smiled sadly at her as I pushed back hair from her face.

She pursed he rlips and shook her head. "Nothing. Just the normal. Won the games, ate a lot, lost some weight here and there..."

I smiled. And kissed her forehead. "Why are you so sad then?"

"I'm not sad. I j-just-" Her eyes watered, and I couldn't ignore the impulse to hug her. SHe grabbed my hand and stared sadly. "What happened to your hand?"

"Nothing. Now, now. Where's that girl who won the Games? Don't cry. There's always room for perfection." I grinned.

I was relieved when she laughed. "I missed you Gale. I really, REALLY missed you." She brought my injured fingers to her cheek.

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"'Cause I've spent every day of five years with you. And you aren't Peeta."

I stiffened at the name. " I'm not Peeta."

She realized her mistake and started backing up. "You're my big brother. The one whom I can trust with everything."

"DO you love me Katniss?"

She was stunned. "What- I-I- Where'd you get that Gale? I mean of course you know I love you. You're family."

"Do you love me more than that?"

She just stared at me. And inch by inch, I started moving away.

So what if she missed me? She doesn't love me. Not even a bit from friendship. That's all we'll ever be. Friends.

I stayed silent. She doesn't know how much she's breaking me.

I bet she doesn't even know how broken I am already.

* * *

I know it's Crap. I'm sorry! The next will be better!

Review?


	20. Chapter 21

a/n- 'Sup guys. I haven't posted in a long time, but just to tell you guys, this will be one of my last _almost _scheduled posts. In other words, this story may never even be completed. AHAHAHA. But this is the last one that will be in my schedule of every two weeks. If you have a request and I'm not that busy, be welcome to PM me so that I could write for you! :) Yay!

And well, this story may be pointless... since we already know the ending of the whole thing... Oh well. By the way, emphasis on the Teen rating of this… *ahem* And FYI, in Mockingjay, Gale seemed like a slut. No offense.

This is the continuation of Broken.

* * *

**REWIND**

I walked with her back towards the fence. The pathless forest before me distracting me from my current reverie.

That's one of the reasons I go to the forest.

I listened to her voice. Though she was saying so many things over and over again, only one thing played in my head over and over again, it never seemed like it would stop.

"_You're not Peeta._"

No, I'm not Peeta.

I do not bake.

I do not frost cakes.

I do not have blue eyes.

Nor do I have blonde hair.

I have not survived the Hunger Games.

I did not save Katniss from Cato.

She never undid my clothes.

She never told me I did not have any competition.

She never risked her life to save me.

I did not hold her tight in my arms in a sleeping bag.

I did not sleep with her.

I did not let her see me kiss her eyes.

I cannot reveal my love for Katniss.

I can't even kiss her lips.

Yet, I know she loves me.

Her voice seemed to inch back into my consciousness, and upon hearing it again, I was determined to show her my love.

The love I was never able to show.

"You know Gale, now that you're eighteen; you have to work in the mines now." She said with a slight shrug.

I nodded my head.

"You won't have time for anything else anymore..." She looked at me expectantly, knowing I cannot deny it, but hoping otherwise.

I nodded my head again.

"And I was thinking.."

She grabbed my hand, and I instantly felt the warmth seeping from her veins into mine. I was stuck in rapture, unable to comprehend her words.

It was difficult then, for me to concentrate on her words. It has been too long since I've felt her hand this way: warm, wet, trusting and depending.

Depend on me, I wanted to tell her. I wanted her to grip on me for reality. I wanted her to lay her head on my lap and anticipate a story that will take away her tears. But she could not anymore.

"Maybe _I _can hunt for you on weekdays? I have too much free time and money in my pockets. But you would not take the money, so take my time."

In this instance, it would be me who would have to depend on her. I was about to protest, unwilling to divest her of her time, but seeing her swing our entwined hands back and forth helped me batten on the truth that I do need her.

But I want to be there. Be there for her while she hunts. I do not want to leave her alone and feel as lonely as I did when she had gone for the Hunger Games. I had no one to turn to. I did not have anyone to watch my back.

"Gale?" She glanced at me with her big grey eyes.

I knew she knew this. I knew that she knew what she was giving up. And this is the reason why I broke the silence hovering above me and her.

I suddenly took her face in my hands and pressed my mouth against hers.

It was electrifying. And I did not only stop for a peck.

Oblivious to her reaction, I deepened the kiss. I intensely pressed on her. The warm feel of her mouth was comforting on my own. It was something new. You'd think that I would know how those lips would feel like, but I did not. This kiss was driven both by passion and jealousy, and finally after all these years, I get to feel them for real. I get to enjoy the ecstasy pulsing through me.

Just because of one quick kiss, I became lightheaded. I broke away.

And I froze. My state of being motionless emanating from her stoic face.

But her face searched my eyes, and I just stared at her.

"Kiss me again." She said impassively, her breathing deepening.

I blinked.

"Kiss me again, please." She closed her eyes, and a single tear erupted from her lid.

I remained emotionless, unsure of what she wanted me to do. Was she serious? I thought I was only her friend? Only her-

Tears started streaming down from her eyes and her hands formed fists at her sides. "_Please _Gale. Kiss me again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And never ever st-"

I grabbed her shoulders and crushed my lips onto hers. Her tears wet my face, but I ignored it. Without breaking our kiss, I used my thumbs to wipe the wetness from her eyes. And my palms stayed on her damp cheeks. I deepened the kiss.

My hands started moving from her face to her waist, and her wet, warm hands gripped my neck, and it moved slowly towards my nape and then in my hair, leaving a trail of warmth from her touch. I shivered involuntarily.

Her warm breath filled my mouth, and the feeling was alien to me. I was used to feeling her breathing against my skin, but never into me. Never more than my neck or against my shirt, but now it was euphoric. And it made me take advantage of her open lips moving against mine. I did not even care if she hurt as I pushed her against a tree. She whimpered as her back landed with a thud against the rough bark, but her hands gripped my shirt tightly before moving back into my hair.

Her fingers tugged onto my roots, and she made a deep sound that came from her throat. A low moan of satisfaction, and I wondered if I made that sound too. The thought stood suspended in the air, for I was distracted by the sensation of her legs coming around my waist and her arms encircling my neck completely, making our foreheads touch.

Enough, I wanted to tell myself. But I was too kept up in the most thrilling feel of blissfulness to care.

I cradled her head in my arms, and before we knew it, I found myself on top of her. Her head was on the soft grass and my arms were supporting my weight. She made that sound again, and next thing, she was on top of me. Her legs overlapped mine, and her torso warmed my own. The heat was breathtaking, as was her beauty through my closed eyes. I could not detach myself from her.

It was like a monster, always hungry for more… almost impossible to stop.

It was in fact impossible to stop. Not even the swelling of our lips stopped either of us. It went on and on and on.

Until her hand found itself under my shirt. Her fingers made circles in the small of my back, and I could sense her itching to get it off.

Though the feel was exhilarating, it gave me the signal to stop.

Enough, I told myself. I finally broke away from her kiss, and to my relief, she stopped as well. I lead her hand back to her own chest, and she looked hurt.

"Not now Catnip." I smiled. "It's cold."

She chuckled and buried her face into my neck. I could feel her swollen lips press against my flesh, and it was soothing. It calmed the both of us.

After a while, I stood up, making my head rush. I used the bark to support me.

"C'mon ." I beckoned to her. We both got up, fixed our messy hair and straightened our clothes. I stared at her pressing the wrinkles I've made on her blouse. The dirty finger marks were obvious against the white cloth.

I searched her face for a reaction to our intimate exchange. And I did not see anything but contentment and delight. And I was happy about that. Her head went up and her eyes met mine. They shined.

She hooked her arm into mine and smiled sweetly at me. "Let's go?"

"Wait-" I flicked my finger at the top of her hair. She put up a brow.

"Leaf in your hair." She grinned and shifted her eyes.

"We should definitely do that again sometime."

I beamed at her. "We should."

We trudged towards the fence.

I looked far ahead into the tress, only to surprise myself that the sun was setting.

How long have we been here? Hours? Half a day?

It did not bother me. It was worth it. I have kissed Katniss Everdeen.

I kissed her for hours and she liked it.

I felt her body on top of mine and I felt her breath in my mouth.

I've kissed my Catnip.

I smiled at myself.

And I couldn't help but rewind the moment again and again in my head.

* * *

a/n- LOL. That was fun to write. HAHA. Short and Crappy but I hope it meant something to you guys. :))

Everthorne. 3,

ColorTheSky


	21. Chapter 22

A/n- It has been so LONG! I hope you guys are still interested! AHAHA. This is NOT Hawlark. Though the beginning can be misleading. :))

* * *

**CONFESSIONS**

"Don't you ever get tired of it?_" _Peeta asked me.

Both of us were on guard tonight, and to tell you the truth, I never knew they could trust me this much. Weren't they afraid of me killing this boy? I guess not. Because here we were, chatting like a couple of friends. Oh joy.

"Get tired of what?"

"Tired of trying to get _her. _Trying to make her fall for you. Tired of calling out her name. Tired of waiting for the sun to rise." He asked me, as he played with his fingers. There was this helpless look in his eyes. It was like asking this question was inevitable.

I didn't answer him. The only reason why I haven't strangled him yet is because he started developing an attitude. He wasn't that lovesick boy with nothing else on his mind but- but _her._

It made me think. Was I tired of her? Was I tired of trying to make her see me? Was I tired of waiting for her? Was I? Was I tired?

He asked again. "Aren't you? Aren't you tired of waiting for her decision?" This time, he looked straight at my eyes.

I didn't answer again.

He looked irritated. "I remember you speaking more than this." He raised his hands in exasperation. "What's your answer Gale? Are you tired? Me? I'M HELLUVA TIRED WAITING." He stood up. "So HOW ABOUT YOU?"

I scrunched up my brows and scowled at him. "Sit down Mellark. You'll wake up the others." He sat back down beside me, playing with the cuffs on his wrists. And I surprised myself by answering him. "AND NO. I am not tired of waiting. I'm not in a hurry. I can wait."

He laughed. "And I thought I was supposed to be the patient one."

"I'm only patient for her Peeta. Not for anything or anyone else."

"But aren't you worried that it might not be worth the wait?" His stared at his hands.

"She'll always be worth everything Peeta. I thought you were in love with her too?"

"I- I'm just confused." He looked up, eyes closing in frustration. "You'll wait for her even if it breaks your heart?"

"Of course."

"Real or Not real? You are a shallow, self-absorbed bastard who tried to steal her away from me."

I laughed. "It depends." I dropped my head into my hands. "But for now. I think that would be real."

"Then why would you wait?"

"Because I love her Peeta. It's not something a single event can take away from me, because many events have made it possible."

"Then you aren't a bastard."

"I am. Don't you see? I may have the patience to wait for her, but I never thought of how she would feel if I waited."

He shuffled in his seat.

"I thought she knew. I thought that all those signs would open her eyes. I thought that she would realize. I thought that she would understand."

"Really?" He snorted. "Katniss isn't that bright."

"You think I haven't come across that?" I started to become angry. ""She may be bright with everything else, but for a girl, she's clueless when it comes to love"

"Are you sure that your longing for her is not just an infatuation? How are you so sure that it's love?"

I breathed out deeply. "I am one hundred percent sure that I am in love with Katniss Everdeen."

"But why?"

"First of all, why are you accusing me of loving the wrong person, when you can't even stay in the same room with your supposedly called _fiancée?_"

"She's a monster. She ruined my home-"

"I already told you that's not real."

"But how could you love someone like her?"

_How can I love someone like her? _

How can I love someone who is as monstrous as Katniss Everdeen?

How can I love the person who has stabbed my heart so much times it's almost impossible to put back together?

The truth is, I don't know.

"I don't know Peeta."

"What?"

"I don't know why I love her. I don't know why my heart beats faster when I look at her. I don't know why I like looking at her eyes. I don't know why I dream of her lips. I don't know why I turn green when I see how she looks at you. I don't know why I always try catching something I can never hold. I don't know why I think of her as a prized possession. I don't know why I keep forgiving and forgiving. I don't know why I want her to be mine. I just know that I do. I just know that I'm in love with her. I don't know why I'm in love with Katniss Everdeen; all I know is that I do." I said it all in one breath, my eyes closed.

It was silent for a while.

All I heard was the crackling of fire in the pit near our feet.

"What do you have to say then, Mellark?"

He look up at me, breaking out of his reverie. "I wish she'll pick you then."

"Me too."

He averts his eyes towards the tent holding the love of our lives. "I'm not sure my love for her can ever return."

"You're just saying that. You just can't remember the effect she can have."

"But I do. And I. Don't. Want. Her."

"But she wants you. No matter what I do Peeta. She'll always pick you." I didn't want to believe it. But as the words passed my lips, it seemed like the truth. It broke my heart, not that it hasn't been broken before. And now, as I say it, there's nothing I could do about anymore. I felt like a child, feeling the warm wetness flow from my eyes. "Always you. An never me."

"But I don't want her to."

"Just promise me Peeta." I whispered, using the back of my hand to wipe my lids.

"What, Gale?"

"Just promise me you'll take care of her. Just don't ever leave her side." I didn't let him say anymore. I simply got up and left him.

And I made my way to the nearby forest, not knowing what to do.

* * *

A/n- This is an absolute filler. Darn, this sucks. Oh well.


	22. Chapter 23

A/n- Hey guys! I FEEL SO BAD. IT HAS BEEN A MONTH. WOW. TIME FLIES BY SO FAST. I'm really sorry for making you wait that long. Really, it was unintended. I guess I've just been really busy lately, high school and all…

Here it is! I hope you enjoy somehow, and this is just a weird chapter. The next ones I'll update will be BEFORE the hunger games. Promise. But I just liked the idea of this one. :D Guess whose point of view. :)

COPYRIGHT: Suzanne Collins literally wrote a part of this. I own nothing but the parts I write, about HER characters.

Two-shot. Hopefully, the next chapter will be posted by tomorrow.

Or next week. HAHAHA.

* * *

**END**

I wake with a start. Pale morning light comes around the edges of the shutters. The scraping of the shovel continues. This is still my nightmare. They keep coming back to haunt me. They do not haunt me of the past. But they reminded me of what I had done to make this the present. They want me with them.

They want me buried alive.

Dead.

I throw the covers off my legs and get up so fast, I see white sparks in my vision. I ignore them and focus more on the sound of metal against hard packed earth. The heart ache flows through my veins.

I just want them all to go away and leave me alone. I'm pretty sure the pain of all this will surely kill me already.

I run as fast as I can to the door that leads to the open. I'm pretty sure I can scream at the dead.

I open the door with all my strength, about to scream, but then I see him, and I pull up short. His angular and dark face is flushed and pink from digging up the ground below the windows. He was breathing heavily, the sweat sliding down his forehead.

Seeing him wants to make me to break down, to cry out all this hunger eating up my heart alive. Why is he here now? Why has he come back? Has he returned to haunt me? Has he come with the purpose of the dead? To kill me?

To kill me. He has killed me over and over again. He has killed the main reason why I had to go through all this.. He has ruined everything. He ruined me. He is the purpose of my suffering.

How dare he come here! How can he remind me of everything? How dare he bring back all the memories of loss!

No. No. NO! He could not bring them back. It had never gone.

I see him. I see his eyes. His beautiful eyes so similar to my own.

_Pained. Hurt. Suffering._

Why? My fists curl up at my sides.

Did he lose everything?

Was he haunted every night by corpses whose death was his fault?

Is he the one who cries himself to sleep at night?

I'm infuriated. And I lose it.

I slap him across the face, leaving a red mark across his pale cheek. I show no emotion on my face. And his face showed no emotion but regret.

"You're back," I say, crossing my arms over my chest. Thinking, I could hold myself together and keep the sobs held back.

"I came back for you. Beetee wouldn't let me leave District 2 until yesterday," Gale tells me in his grim tone.

"You. Came back for me?"

He sighed deeply, pain etched on his face.

Though his face was contorted and a mark of a hand was clearly shown, he looked well. His handsome frame was thin, and covered with burn scars like mine, except none of those scars reduced the beauty that radiated from him, but this time, his eyes were the ones covered with a cloudy, tortured look.

He looks away and wipes the back of his hand across his face. He uses his forefingers to pinch thebridge of his nose, as if he were about to explain something to a child.

It angers me more. "Get out."

"Katniss, please, give me-"

"I said GET OUT!"

"Give me one chance to explain. Please Catnip. Plesae-"

"My name is KATNISS. KATNISS."

"Just one chance, please-"

"ONE CHANCE!" I scream at him, fingers hurting my ribs.

"I love you."

"I know." I remembered the last time. And I meant to repeat it.

"You're making it sound like I can't help but love you."

"Gale-"

"Just three words, Katniss-"

"I can't say what I don't mean-"

"You don't love me? Not one bit, after all we've gone through? Not after everything I did to try to make you love me?"

"I-"

I had no words to say.

Because I know that he knew the truth. And it hit me like a hovercraft.

"I love you, that's why I came back for you," he repeated, as he looked away. "I'm not forcing you to love me, Katniss. I'm not making you repeat what words I said. "

He looks at me again, frowning slightly and taking me in. He was about to hold my face, but he hesitated and pulled back, looking at me from head to toe. "You are beautiful, you know that. Even if you're like this."

I snapped at him. "You're the reason I'm like this!"

He made a feeble attempt to shrug his shoulders. And he took a step back, sizing me up with shameful eyes.

"What are you doing?" I ask him defensively, making a half- effort to push my hair out of my eyes, only to realize that my hair is in clumps. His lips show a hint of a smile, comforting me, but they return to the scowl I have been seeing more often than necessary. His eyes shone. "I did this to you."

I felt the sudden urge to hold his arm, comfort him in ways anyone else couldn't. But was he only doing it again? Showing me how much pain he feels, so that I will kiss him?

But this time, the tears did fall. They made dark circles on the filthy rug on the doorstep he was standing on. "Hey, hey." I rub his arm. He quickly wipes his black shirt on his face.

Looking up, he is embarrassed. "Uh, I went to the woods this morning and dug these up." He moved to the wheelbarrow and took a few flowers in his hand. The dirt still clung to the roots. "For her," he says. I finally take notice of the flowers he has planted under my window. I catch my breath as the word _rose _registers. I'm about to yell vicious things at Gale when the full name comes to me. Not plain rose, but evening primrose. The flower my sister was named for. I give Gale a nod of assent and a squeeze of the hand as I rush back into the house.

I am about to close the door when words spill out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry you cannot forget. I'm sorry that you had to comfort me in this time when you needed it most. I'm sorry I can't do anything to make you happy. I'm sorry for hurting you instead of making you love me. I am sorry for trying to make you love me when clearly your heart belongs to someone else. I'm sorry for not being strong when you need me most. I'm sorry for not being the Gale you loved. I-I'm s-"

I am Katniss Everdeen. I do not forgive easily.

But when I am confronted with a boy who I have loved for so long, will it be easier to forgive? Or will it be harder?

Looking at those grey eyes, will it be easier to look at blue ones?

His words, they are all right. Just like before, it was like he was capable of reading me again. He knew what I felt, and he knows what he had done to me. Just like always. And he was punishing himself for it.

And it somehow refreshed me.

But at the same time, it just hurt more. No one was here for me anymore. And I was hurting everyone I have ever loved. Even Peeta has not come back for me, and here, I now finally have someone. Someone who has hurt me, whom I have been hurting, and now has come back to me for forgiveness, clearly forgetting that I have to ask for pardon too.

How could I not take him back? Just like me, he had lost people he loved. But also people he loathed.

I was just confusing myself. Right now, I would just do what made me happy. And what made me happy will make him happy.

The kiss I planted on his cheek kept him quiet and had me startled. There was a current of electricity that shot up through me, and I then closed the door immediately. Wondering if he felt it too.

I feel him looking at me. And suddenly, a part of my consciousness snaps back to reality.

I'm filthy. Covered in scars and dust. How must I look to him? Like a wet dog who has lost her way home?

I lock the door behind me. Trembling with weakness and anxiety, I run up the stairs. My foot catches on the last step and I crash onto the floor. I force myself to rise and I enter my room. I strip, and flakes of skin the size of playing cards cling to the garments. Avoiding the mirror, I step into the shower and scrub the dirt off of my hair, my body, my mouth.

Bright pink and tingling, I find something clean to wear. It takes half an hour to comb out my hair.

Greasy Sae unlocks the front door. While she makes breakfast, I feed the clothes I had shed to the fire. At her suggestion, I pare my nails with a knife.

Over the eggs, I ask her as I braid my wet hair, "Where did Gale go?"

"Mayor's house. Cleaning up what's left of this place. First, he got some fancy job at district two, but then he said he came home for you, girl."

I felt a warmth rumble deep in my chest. He had been telling the truth.

"Peeta?" I ask, as if that name was as sour as a lemon.

"Capitol. With Dely. Didn't know how much that girl favoured him."

I dig around inside myself, trying to register anger, hatred and longing. But inside, I find only relief and confusion.

I guess he was finally opened to the kind of monster I really was. He didn't need me anymore.

But did I need him?

Would the boy who came back be sufficient enough for me? Has he really softened his heart? Enough to sacrifice what he has worked for, for me?

I shake my head.

"I'm going hunting," I say.

"Well, I wouldn't mind some fresh game at that," she answers.

I arm myself with a bow and an arrow and head out, intending to exit 12 through the meadow. I pass through the square and the mayor's house in ashes, feeling the grief find me again. Madge. The kind and brave quiet girl who was my good friend. I nod at the people out of respect, ignoring the site of all the female reporters surrounding Gale.

I walk away then, ignoring the pang of jealousy in my chest. If he wanted me, this wouldn't be a problem.

It is the old Katniss' favourite kind of day. Early spring. The woods awakening after the long winter. But the spurt of energy I felt with Gale and the primroses faded. I'm weak by the time I get to mine and Gale's hiding place. When I get there, I sit on soft dirt and simply close my eyes, all strength had been drained from my body. I lay down to rest, imagining him materializing before me without a sound, just like he always did.

And then I felt his warmth beside me.

The warmth I felt had my heart beating. Only his warmth could do that, other than Peeta's-

But Peeta wasn't here.

Gale tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. He probably thought I was asleep.

As silent as he always was, he tucked his arms under the back of my knees and under my arms and carried me up. He slung my bag around his neck and he tucked my head into his chest. And he carried me back into the house, holding me like I was as light as any wild turkey. He was clutching me so tight I felt like I was an infant.

And the warmth of his arms only left when my bed was under a pillow and when I was covered with a warm blanket.

My lids were red as a door opened.

"Finally the girl gets some rest," it was Greasy Sae's voice.

"How has she been, Greasy Sae?" He whispered, sounding afraid that I would still be awake.

"That girl only talked to me today. She only ate fully this morning. The days before, she looked like a living corpse! And today, she looked like she had lived some," she said disbelieving.

"Why only today?" He asked.

"Because of you, handsome," she said matter of factly.

"She hates me."

"That's what she says with a voice she hasn't used in a while, but if you listen closely, you just might hear what her heart is saying," After that thoughtful note, she closed the door, leaving Gale and I alone in the room.

Then I felt that warmth again as he sat beside me on the bed. He held my face and kissed my forehead. "What is your heart saying, Katniss? Aside from all that hurt and pain?" He put his hand over my own and gave it a squeeze. "I love you. And I'm sorry."

He got up to leave quietly, but when he rose from my side, I grabbed his hand.

I opened my eyes and looked at his face cast with shadows. He looked like the angel of death with sad, startled eyes.

"Stay," I whispered. "Stay with me."

And we stayed there the whole day. And the day shifted into night. And I fell asleep beside him. The feeling new to me. Yes, it was new, but it was the most comforting thing I had felt in such a long time. His arms held me through the whole night.

And it stayed like that for days.

His arms and warmth were always there for me.

When I thrashed around at night, occasionally hitting him in the face, or neck, or his chest, he would hold me and speak softly in my ear, calming me down.

And finally the day came when not only his warmth, his arms or his presence were the only things that comforted me. Finally, they were his lips.

It happened when I screamed for the dead to get away from me. He silenced me by pushing my head into his chest. I told him about my nightmare. People coming to kill him, Peeta, Haymitch and my mother. I told him about how they were all killed before my eyes. How I failed to save them all. How much I wanted to kill myself before the corpses did.

And he caressed my hair causing me to throw my hands around his neck, and I cried silently into the crook of his neck.

"What are you doing?" He asked quietly.

"Making sure that I don't lose one of the only living people I have left."

He was silent.

"I love you," I said, my breath shaky.

His eyes shone with a happy light and he kissed my tears away.

I could feel his smile as he crushed his lips onto my own. I should have been upset at his joy over my tortured feelings. But his smile was contagious, I smiled as he kissed me. And I fell back asleep with his arms around my waist, and my face muzzled in his neck.

I realized it that night. That if you truly love a person, you would always be ready enough to let them go. But if you loved that person with all your heart, you would do all you can, give up all you have, to get that person back.

It did take me time to get used to Gale's soft lips, and not Peeta's firm ones pressed on my own, but I did. And one night, that hunger I felt in the forest with him returned. And gradually, little by little, forgiveness came and hatred went. But never did the nightmares go away. I needed him, that was what they were telling me.

We learned to keep busy again. Gale and I hunted. His fingers moving delicately with the snares, his feet moving with such silence and grace. And my fingers and arms moving with the slenderness of the bow and the grace of the arrow. My aim was returning. And I was regaining my trust as well.

I missed having someone at my back. And I grasped the truth that only Gale would ever be the one who could give me that. And finally, it came to the time when I gave him all my heart.

And although nothing would ever be the same again, we re-established what we had before. The laughs we shared and smiles we gave returned. The fun we had as we hunted regained its purpose. And though those flashbacks came from time to time, I finally found some happiness in life. And it was with Gale.

I was his and he was mine.

Anything else was unthinkable.

Because what I needed most was not the spear that would break under all this pressure. The spear that would remind me of death and blood. The spear that was Peeta. Once you threw it, it would not come back to you.

But what I needed was what I was most comfortable with, something I could easily take back and retrieve from even the bloodiest of shots.

I needed the arrow which represented return and not loss. Forgiveness and not abandonment.

An arrow. Silent and deadly. Something that would remind me of the life it had given me. The death I had caused. And the happiness and freedom I was able to give. An arrow that was Gale.

The meadow turned green again. And life came and went.

But my life came and went with Gale.

And somehow, that made it worth it.

* * *

A/n- Hope you liked it! I know it was a little all over the place, but I just wanted to try it out. :D Thanks for reading!

Review?


	23. Chapter 24

A/n- As promised! Here, my epilogue version of Mockingjay! YAY! Hope it's not too sucky though. School started again and I might be a little busy again! But I decided to participate in Project PULL. Which, by the way, you should totally join. I'm going to PUSH MY LIMITS BABY. I have to upload something here every other Friday! Doesn't necessarily have to be this story though, but this story will play a BIG part! Hoorah!

To get more details about Project PULL, go to Bookaholic117's profile!

PS, this may have a long author's note, but the chapter maybe a little short.. and shallow. Sorry! Love you all! Plus, ideas are most especially welcome!

**EPILOGUE**

They play in the meadow. The girl and the boy with dark curls and blue-grey eyes. The beautiful girl and boy who took their fathers air of grace and handsomeness, but their mother's ferocity and eyes. They were mysterious in the sense, but at the same time, their faces showed happiness. Innocent happiness. The tall slim pretty girl twisted and turned, while the toddler boy tried to keep up with her on his chubby little feet.

They merry make on the hill, Gale and I resisting the urge to tell them that they laugh on a thousand people's graves.

We fight the urge completely.

Gale and I sit there, under a tree we have planted right after we started hunting again. The shade is cool and the air is fresh on a spring morning, but the tension from the children playing above new ground makes me feel jittery.

I am leaning against the tough bark beside me, my knees bent and my hands flat on the ground. I breathe deeply. My nervousness is obvious.

Picking up my mood, Gale sat down beside me, his head leaning on my shoulder. His fingers intertwine with mine. The warmth makes me exhale. Contented, I lay my head on his lap.

It took him long to convince, me, that's for sure. Maybe ten to fifteen years? He just wanted one so badly, he never stopped pestering me. He wanted someone he could pass on the book to. The one he and I filled over those fifteen years. Until finally, one night, in the fifth year of his ramblings and complaints, I agreed to his whims, letting my hunger for him take over me.

She was born nine months after. Oh how scared I was to carry a baby! I did not like it one bit, I loathed every second of it. How can one be so willing to take responsibility of a life so fragile? But yet, those nine months amused me. When my belly was round, and my body heavy, I found the littlest pleasure in rubbing my stomach. I just had to smile when I felt the legs kick.

He was there with me through it all, he did not break his promise. But on the night she came, when I felt her in my arms, it was perfect, that moment. I looked into her pale face and I thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

And the man I loved put both his arms around his two most prized women.

It was not any different with the boy. But with the boy, it was not any easier. But when I finally got him out, it was once again, a pure feeling of bliss. When my children came, it was as if the room over flowed with love. I shudder at the thought.

I stare up at Gale. I eye his features. True, only very little has changed when it comes to his good looks. The skin around his eyes now crinkle from every moment I have spent laughing with him. His grey eyes are still stormy, knowing. His lips curving around the edges, smiling at me with a face that seems so young and so old at the same time.

It is the face I have been seeing every day for years. The face I am now inclined to see when I wake in the morning. The face I will never be tired of seeing.

I sit up and move onto his lap. I give him a kiss.

Yes, I am now almost an old woman. But when it comes to the things I've seen, the acts I've done… I am one of the eldest in the world. I never knew that I would live to see this day. I was always prepared to give up my life for someone I love, I have done that, over and over. But yet they drifted away from me. And now, I am living my life for the people I love, and now, I believe I am happy.

Through the nightmares, and anxieties. Through the arguments and tears. Through history and present. I am living. I have lived.

You may think that living is not a challenge. But in my life, everything is.

I killed for the sake of saving.

I screamed for the sake of freedom.

I burned for the sake of the people.

I flew for the sake of hope.

I am the girl on fire.

I am the Mockingjay.

I am Katniss Everdeen.

I am still alive.

Why am I still living?

Because I choose to.

* * *

**TAIL**

I walked her back to her house, my pace slowing down a little, allowing me to watch her long braid sway back and forth. And because of the testosterone overdose in my system, I couldn't help but imagine how it would feel under my fingers… Soft, silky…. Would it smell like her? Like spring time? I don't remember her hair being this long.

It was just so hypnotizing.

_Gale. Snap out of it._

_I can't, stupid. _

_Being in love has its disadvantages._

"Katniss?" I called out to her, still keeping my eyes on the long trail of black hair close to her bottom. My voice barely came out as a whisper.

She didn't hear me. "Katniss," I said again, louder this time. Her head turned to face me. "Yes, Gale?"

"Why do you always braid your hair?"

She laughed. "I don't want to eat hair when I go hunting."

"Can't you tie it back loose? I mean, won't your hair get exhausted from being held up so tight that long?"

"Hair doesn't get exhausted Gale," she smiled.

"How about your scalp? Doesn't it hurt?" I arched an eyebrow.

"Not necessarily-"

"But won't your roots be pulled out or something-"

"Gale- what are you trying to-" she sounded irked, but continued walking.

"And your hair is straight right? See, even I'm not sure, and I see you every day... because it's always in that braid-" I rolled my eyes.

"Really Gale? Of course you know it's straight!"

"Oh really, I don't think I'm sure-"

"So what do you want me to do?"

"It even looks like a tail from the back! You want that? A tail hanging from the back of your neck-"

And that was when she pulled her hair loose and stared back angrily at me.. I stared at her in awe as she flipped her hair out of its tight braid… She looked like a supermodel. It was so dark… it looked so soft…. It smelled better than spring time… it smelled like summer.

I was so distracted by her hair I forgot to stop my footing, and I bumped into her, and we fell, me landing right on top.

"Gah!" She gave a little scream as her breath let out with a little hmph.

She held herself up by her elbows, looking at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked, enjoying the feel of her on me, I smiled like the devil.

"Are you going to get off me or what-" she looked at me with big eyes. "Okay, what are you doing?"

I smiled, this time more genuine, and I stared her in the eye. I gave a little laugh.

"Your hair is soft, and it smells better than spring time!"

* * *

A/n- OOPSIE. Not a good chapter. But I promise that the next will be the best here. I put a lot of thought into the next one. :)

Review?


	24. Chapter 25

A/n- Hey guys! Nice to see you all again! I worked hard on this chapter, so I really do hope you enjoy. This point of view is very unlikely, I suppose. :) I hope I don't lose readers because of my weird updates! And once again, of course, all ideas are accepted!

By the way, yes, this was inspired by a song. You might not even notice it. But I am afraid of Plagiarism. :D

* * *

**Never Grow Up**

I stand here by the window pane, my rough hands warming up the flaky skin on my arms. I have only a thin blanket across my shoulders, because at this time of the year, when snow covers most of the land and trees, other people may need it more.

The worry in my chest will not settle down. I am afraid that I may be tempted to let open the windows and let the cold come in, just so that it could slap me in the face. I hold myself together, not knowing what to do.

I remind myself that I am just a lowly woman. Sitting here making sure my son is warm and safe is the only thing I would be able to do to help him. We do not have the money for morphling or even pain relievers, all I can do now would be to give him my love.

I finally hear the whistling of the kettle over the fire. In a brisk manner of walking, I take my mitt and remove it from the warm fire. It was idiotic of me not to sit beside it, but sometimes, when I feel like there is nothing more I can do to help my children; sitting by the fire reminds me of him.

_Him. _He who left me in this mess.

I take out two mugs from the cupboard, and I pour tea into each. This will be good for him. There is nothing more I can do. It is in the middle of the night and no healers will be up at this time.

I look around me. I did not want to open the overhead lights in fear of hurting his eyes, or affecting his head, so instead, humble candles are in placed on surfaces. Providing both warmth and light.

It is quite peaceful tonight. Peaceful but full of worry. Throughout my whole life, I have fully understood the meaning of the calm before the storm, and sometimes, even the storm in the calm. I'm not sure if that even makes sense.

If you are wondering, yes, I still love _him_. Why, that has been the reason we married from the very start. We both love each other dearly. And I say _love, _because nothing I feel about him has changed. Not in three years. Not ever. And I know that somewhere, he is watching over me, over us.

It has been so long yet I cannot accept he is gone. I may not show it on the outside, but deep inside, when I hear his name, a million feelings erupt within me. Sadness, grief, anger, longing… Regret. Oh, how I miss his warms wrapped snugly around me. The way he used to make Gale laugh and how he taught Vick to write. I miss how he used to rub my belly when Posy was still in it. I miss him.

He has left me with a great burden of taking care of our children. But he has also left me with gifts. Posy, for example. And even most especially my eldest son, Gale. Now he is in the other room, and as he has taken care of our whole family, I must show him my love now.

The chattering teeth and soft sounds from the bedroom make me hurry.

I grab a towel from my closet and drench it with lukewarm water. I set all of these on the tray, and I am about to leave when I hear quiet knocking on the door. The light tapping on wood helps me return to the present, and immediately all the images of the happy family I once used to have faded away. I sigh and set the tray gently down. I hurry to the door, making sure I was hasty.

"Who is it?" I whisper, wiping my fingers on the cloth of my skirt. Although at the back of my mind, I already know who it is.

"It's me, Katniss," her muffled voice said from the other side of the door. I knew it. "Uh, Gale-"

I immediately opened the door, and merely a second after its hinges creaked and a burst of cold from the outside blew out a candle, she was inside.

Ah, Katniss. I loved this child too as if she were my own. It may have looked it as well. I glanced at her from head to toe.

Although covered in thick clothing all over, her lips had already started turning blue. Her eyelashes were ice covered and her cheeks pale. I helped her shed her outer clothes and I rubbed her warm until finally her lips turned back into that soft pink and I could see her beautiful grey eyes.

She was a beautiful young lady, and I never regretted my son's choice of a hunting partner. If I were to choose for him, I would have chosen her as well.

"What are you doing here, my sweet?" This too, I already know the answer of.

"I came this morning, while you were doing your rounds, and he wasn't feeling at all well. Gale I mean. And so I hunted for the both of us today. I just finished my errands. I'm so sorry for arriving this late."

"No, no. I must stay up late taking care of him, surely you would want to assist me?"

"I will do anything I can."

I knew at that moment that this girl loved my son.

"Thank you for your help."

She smiled warmly at me for a second, but then as I had expected, they turned into worry. With the formality aside, she returned to the old Katniss I knew of. The words poured out of her mouth.

"Where is he? Is he alright? What can I do to help? Does he need food? Uhm, I hunted a while ago and brought in some game. The food might not be enough at home but I can bring my share here for him. He needs it more than I do. I knew my snares wouldn't catch as much as his, so I picked out some strawberries from the patch and I got a few coins from the mayor. You can use it to buy food or medicine or- Oh yes! And here, I brought some herbs from mother. She told me that you should brew-" I kissed her forehead with as much fondness a mother can have for a daughter.

I tuck in her straight black hair behind her ear. "Thank you Katniss. It is alright. I've made some money from washing clothes today. Keep your food, but the herbs you brought will definitely help him."

"Where is he?" She asked. "Is he getting better?"

I feel my lips turning into a painful frown. "I'm sure seeing you will help him get better."

Her cheeks turned red.

"But he is still shivering, and burning up."

Fear flashed in her eyes. "Let me call mother-"

"No, darling." I replied. Having her here would be enough. Having her call her mother would be too much to ask. "It is alright. My son is strong. He will get better."

I beckoned her to come with me to the room. I take the tray and I make her lead the way. She opens the door for me, and helps me settle it down on the bedside table.

I look at my Gale. Though his eyes are squinted in pain and his lips are pressed into a line, I will not disagree with others when I say that he is the most handsome boy of his age out there. But no, I almost forgot. My son is no longer a boy. That title had been taken away from him years ago. Now he is a man.

I sit beside him on the bed, caressing his warm forehead. Katniss site on the other side and manages to find his hand. She squeezes on it very tightly.

"Katniss, please hand me the warm towel," I say softly. The other kids are in the other room right now; I would not want to wake them.

Gracefully and quietly, she let go of his hand and got there without making a sound. She wrung the towel in the basin before handing it over to me, and with gentle hands, I place it above his eyes and push upward, wetting his hair in the process. I kiss his head.

"Take over from here, I will just prepare the tea with the herbs you brought." She handed a packet of dried leaves to me and I got up and made my way to the kitchen.

As I walked out of the door, I could not help but peek inside at the two children I am most fond of. Both of them I love.

I see Katniss wiping the moist towel all over his face, and I see her wake him up gently.

"Gale? Come on Gale, you have to wake up a bit," she whispered, but loudly enough for me to hear it. She rubs his shoulder and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Please? It's the only way you'll get better."

He fidgets slightly.

"Please Gale? Come on," she says, laughing quietly. "A hunter as great as you should know what it takes to survive."

Her hand slowly touches his eyelids, she gives him another kiss on the forehead. His eyes slowly flutter open, and a ghost of a smile appears on his face.

"Hey Catnip," he manages to choke out. She kneels by the bed.

Genuine happiness masks the worry in her eyes for a second, and I could almost see the pressure in her heart lessen. She almost smiles.

"Oh Gale," she gives him a big hug. "I was so worried."

"Shhh-" he tries to tell her, but her arms were still around his neck.

"I thought you may never wake up," she buries her face in his neck.

"Of course I would." He tries to smile through his chattering teeth. "I am Gale after all."

And in that moment, a million memories flash in mind. And my heart momentarily stops.

...

"_Mommy I got a boo-boo!" His hair bounces up and down as he runs to me, holding up his thumb. I smile as he tries to sit on my lap."You want me to kiss it honey?" He makes a face. "Yuck! Save it for the baby!"He held up his finger and I saw the fresh wound. _

"_What do you want me to do then, Galey?" I sighed, ruffling his dark hair. Looking into his little face, I could already see him grow up as a handsome young man. "Can you give me a bandage?"_

_I smiled at him, giving him a knowing look. "Okay, honey." _

_I got up from my rocking chair and into the kitchen. I brought out a set of bandages from the cupboard. He tagged behind me and I laughed when he struggled to get up the stool. _

"_Can I see your thumb?"_

"_Here!" He held out his hand for me to see. I wrapped the cloth around his little thumb. "Does it hurt?"_

"_Nope!" He gave me a toothy grin. _

"_Why doesn't it hurt? It has blood!"_

"_Well, momma, I told you, I'm a _big boy _now." _

"_Big boys get hurt too, you know." I rose up my brow._

"_I'm no ordinary big boy mommy." _

"_Of course Hazel! He is no ordinary big boy!" I see him come in through the door, the soot still covering his face. I take the rest of the used up bandages and wipe his face. I laugh._

_My little Gale comes over and shows him his bandaged finger. "I told momma it doesn't hurt!"_

"_Really?" He gives me a charming smile."It didn't?"_

"_Of course it didn't poppa!"_

"_Why?"_

"_I am Gale after all." He smiled at me and I kissed his cheek. "One day, momma, when I grow up, I'll be your superhero! Just like daddy said I'll be!"_

_..._

The sound of footsteps coming brings me back to reality. "Hazel? Are you alright? What are you doing there?"

Looking up at Katniss' face I just realized the cold tears trailing down my face. I ended up sitting against the wall. I hastily wiped the wetness from my cheeks.

"Oh yes, yes. I'm okay. I- I just warmed up a bit. I think I'm getting sick as well." I shook my head. I looked up into the eyes of my son's future woman. And I saw worry in her eyes.

"Oh, no Katniss. I am fine. I'm very fine. Just let me make his tea then. Go on, go back to Gale." I said warmly, waving her off.

"Are you sure you don't need help-"

"Yes, yes I am! Go on now, hurry. He's waiting for you!" I push her into the door and close it gently as her whole form stepped in.

I peered again from the window, seeing her sit by his bed. He looked up at her, just as he used to look at me. And I flinched at the pang of jealousy I felt as I saw her kiss his cheek.

"Does it hurt, Gale?" He nodded his head but then grinned.

"It doesn't matter though," he smiled feebly

"Of course it matters. Do you want me to kiss it?"

Surprise flashed across his handsome features. "Sure. I think that would be ten times better than the medicine."

She laughed half-heartedly. "Where does it hurt?"

"Here," He pointed at his head, which was now kissed.

"Here," he said yet again, pointing at his nose. She pressed her lips at the tip of it.

"And here," he said, smiling until it reached his eyes, pointing at his lips.

She laughed. "Don't make me go there, Gale. Just because your sick-" I did not stay long enough to see what made her silent.

It was true then. He was a big boy now. Thirteen years after, that's the only time I realize. That one day, there will be another pair of lips kissing his cheek. There will be other hands bandaging up his heart. Other girls will be making him laugh and smile. One day, he will fall in love, if hasn't already.

I just realized that one day, I will lose my son, just I had lost my husband. I will lose all my children.

He has grown up before my eyes, and I was too blind to see how much of a difference. I was too absorbed in making sure that everything stayed the same after _he _left, I didn't see what actually changed in this household. He needed another woman's love now.

The thought stung tears in my eyes.

I forced myself to stand and make his tea. When I was done, I saw Katniss hurry out of the room. If I was soon going to be replaced, I would not have picked another girl.

"Katniss, where are you going?"

"I'm so sorry Hazel, but I have to take care of Prim back home. The wind may scare her."

"Of course, Katniss. Go on ahead." I gave her a little nod, but before she was able to fully open the door, I called out to her. "Katniss?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Thank you," I closed my eyes. "For everything."

"It was nothing," she smiled and left closing the door behind her.

I went back into the room, finding my son peacefully asleep, tucked in to the greatest comfort, with Katniss' coat around his shoulders. I smiled and sat by his hand.

He has been my superhero, now that he's grown up. I could no longer keep them back now, I let them roll across my cheeks.

"I wanted nobody to hurt you. I wanted no one to break your heart. But now you've done what I asked you not to do.."

"What are you talking about momma?"

I smiled at his handsome face. "Nothing honey, go back to sleep."

I just realized that everything I have would someday be gone.

"Okay." I kissed his forehead and replayed those last few words of that special memory. Those words were impossible, just impossible. Those words told to me by my own mama, I now repeat to my Gale.

My Gale who has already experienced so much pain. The Gale who has been providing for food on the table. The Gale who once asked me to kiss his finger now asks another to kiss his lips.

I caressed his forehead.

"Oh, I'd give all I have honey, if you could stay like that."

"_Darling, I wish you would never grow up."_

* * *

A/n- Yay! I know this is overdue… but I still hope you enjoyed! Oh and guys, just so you know, I'm no longer a PULLER, for some very personal reasons. I hope you understand.

Review?


	25. Chapter 26

A/n- Hey guys! Sorry for hiatus-ing on you, and I'm very sure that I'll only have a few readers for this chapter, but I just wanted to say thank you for those who have stayed in tune with this story until the end. Yes, this is the last chapter. :) My story is done. I realized that this has gone far too long, and I really don't want to keep you guys waiting. I actually achieved my goal. I wrote 25 chapters, not counting chapter 17 which is just an irritating author's note. This may sort of be a summary of the whole series of one-shots I've written, excluding the epilogue and the 'end.' Second Point of View. Inspired by Shadowed White Rosebud. Awesome author.

I hope this won't disappoint you. Fluff and Angst;) Enjoy.

And just a warning, this would be also posted as a one-shot, giving it a chance as its own, because apparently, I worked hard on this.

Thanks. :)

* * *

**HERO**

You don't know how much longer you can stand it, can you? Your family hurt, starving, while those in the Capitol feast on warm fresh food too much for them to finish. You watch the Peacekeepers hurt those who strive to survive with the only means they have.

You look up to your father who means almost everything to you. He inspires you to keep fighting. To keep moving forward. You listen to every word he says. He tells you that you'll end all of this one day. He tells you that you're a special, handsome boy and that one day you'll break the hearts of many, but you'll save millions of people's lives. You look up to him. And you love hearing him come home after work every day. Carrying you up in the air or ruffling your hair. You love it when he brings you to the forest and teaches you how to get food with the use of ropes and arrows.

He's your hero.

But one day you don't hear his footsteps come home. Instead you hear a loud, booming noise. And with that boom, you're heart shatters into a million pieces. You hear screams. You hear sirens. You immediately knew then he was gone.

You hurt inside; you want to run to the ruins. You want to beg for a chance to find him, retrieve him. But you know. You already know that there is no way for you to save him. Your mom is pregnant and you have now three siblings to feed. So you gather up ropes and head to the forest, claiming to set up snares for dinner. No one stops you. No one asks you why, believing you _were_ out to gather food. Believing you were just following your fathers orders to become the little hero. But in all honesty, you just want to go somewhere where no one can see you cry.

It has been a few weeks now, and you're starting to finally believe that nothing can remove that heavy weight on your heart. They invite you to a ceremony in the justice building, and though you can refuse, you will not give up the opportunity to make your father proud. You walk with your head held high though the crying women make your knees go weak. But in the midst of all the wailing, you see a pretty, thin girl stand with her eyes determined not to tear up. And although you yourself are fighting to keep it together, you admire her for her courage and determination. You leave the building at once, running to the forest which now served as your refuge.

It has been so long now. And though you tried your best to set up a lot of snares, it's not enough. You try and try until your fingers bleed to make a bow, but it's no use. Instead you start believing your father abandoned you, in order to ignore that pain in your chest. And after months, you start losing faith. You lose hope. But your fear of your family starving still gets you going to that forest every day. So you become your own hero. You harden your heart and face the truth that only you could help yourself. You forget how to smile and you work only for the sake of it. For you, there isn't any tomorrow.

Until one day, you weren't the only soul in the forest. It was that strong girl you saw in the building. You saw her holding a bow. You felt invaded, finding someone in your forest and touching your snares. But you needed a bow, and admittedly, you found her character very interesting. You tell yourself that once she puts her trust into you and gives you a bow, you run off and hide from her. She then tells you her name and through her very soft voice, you hear a small 'Catnip.' You think it's a funny name and say it out loud. She corrects you and tells you her name is 'Katniss.'

You repeat to yourself that you mustn't get too friendly with this girl, for you will have to abandon her. She will slow you down. But then you find yourself teaching her how to make snares and she teaches you how to shoot with accuracy. You don't know why, but you enjoy her company. And usually through her face, you can tell she enjoys you too.

It wasn't long before you become best friends with Catnip. You then learn she has a sister named Prim. And that's when you truly start respecting her. She has become a hero too.

You become inseparable, and you start loving your daily meetings in the forest. Everything felt right then, but suddenly your world came crashing down when the Hunger Games was thrown into your face. You were fourteen and she was just twelve. It was her first.

Katniss didn't mind, she needed the tesserae, and you did too. So you didn't know why there was a burning anger in you when you lined up for it. After getting your sacks, you agreed to bring each home before meeting in the forest.

When you got to the forest, she was already there, perched up on a tree with her bow slung across her back. She asked you why you're fists were clenching and unclenching at your sides. You screamed at her then, asking her why she would need to care. She winced then, but returned to her passive expression. She jumped down and tiptoed to look at your eyes. And then she told you it was because you were her best friend. You got confused then, and you screamed at her again, and the realization of all the injustices smacked you in the face. You screamed your heart out, knowing all too well that no one else but Katniss would hear you. She remained quiet the whole time, even through your outrage of whores lining up at Darius door and your accusation of her being one of them if she wasn't a few years older. You screamed and screamed, releasing all the pressure you had in your heart. And when it was all done, when you had nothing left to say, the wetness burned your eyes. You don't know why that just happened, but you just know that you were scared of the future and of yourself. You were ashamed to show anyone the tears that slid down. But it was Katniss, and she would understand.

She took you in her arms then. As much as her stringy twelve year old arms could take in. She wiped the liquid from your cheeks and gave you a kiss on the cheek. You told her you were sorry. And you explained to her that you were scared. She smiled at that and told you that you possibly couldn't be afraid of anything. But then you were. You feared the future. You hated having to lose the chance of getting tesserae. And you rue the day when Vick would have to be the one hunting for you. She gave a sad smile and told you that it would be okay. That you and her will get through this. And you smiled, feeling warm despite the wrath you showed before.

She then took your hands and examined them. It didn't even occur to you that your knuckles were bloodied and splintered. She washed them with her jug and bandaged them with strips she cut off her shirt with the knife. And while she was doing this, you realized that she was your hero. And without knowing it, you softened your heart for her.

It went on for years didn't it? You loved her, and you knew that. You smiled for her, you laughed with her, and she did the same for you. It went on happily, those four years. And even though you weren't perfect, and neither was she, you couldn't stand one day not seeing each other. A day in the forest was now enjoyable with her around. Both of you would meet at the same meeting place. And you would tread silently into some unknown realm of trees. You would then set up snares and she would pick a tree you both would be sitting on for the next hour.

Both of you end up just looking at each other, but intently listening to the noises all around. And with one sound of the rustling of leaves, you arm yourself, ready to shoot. But then you come down the tree and hold up the animal which apparently was a squirrel. You laugh as you remove the arrow neatly shot in its eye. You hear another sound which makes you drop it and grab again another arrow. But when you grab it again by the neck, you see a perfectly clear shot. You look up at her expectantly, and she surprises you from behind. She gives you a small smile, tiny but radiant. You give her one back. Then you wonder why she only smiles in forests.

And when you're done with the game, you gather berries, laughing and talking as you do so. Once, after you both were to head home, she trampled you, laughing heartily. And you began a wrestling match. One which ended with you beneath her. And when she leaned down to whisper something in your ear, probably something to agitate you so that she could tackle you again, you don't know why your heart starts beating faster. And suddenly you fantasize kissing her, you dream of her looking at you like some other girls at school. You regret what you did with those others, and you just see _her_.

You see her beautiful grey eyes, her long black hair, and her soft lips. It was like you were truly seeing her for the first time.

You realize that she's looking at you strangely because you're staring at her like an idiot. So you shrug it off and use the moment of distraction to throw her off you. Then you start fighting physically again and you enjoy it more than you should. And throughout the whole game, you figured out that the pounding of your chest was telling you something. And when it was time to go home, as you put your arm around her shoulder, you told yourself that you've been wrong the whole time. You didn't just love her; you were _in _love with her. You told yourself that it was wrong. Wrong for you to be in love with a fourteen year old. But you tell yourself that it's okay, because when you both grow up, she'll realize that she was in love with you too. Your walk back home was one of the best walks you've ever had.

Your personal mission then started. You had to make her realize that she was in love with you. After, of course, being able to feed your family.

It was different from then on. You watched her carefully then, and she noticed it too. You won't admit it, but she was the only thing that ever took your breath told her how you loved the colour of her eyes and the way she smiled. You both had your moments of jealousy, but you overcame it. And what made you happy was seeing that _look _in her eyes. That look that made you hope that she loved you too.

It happened now and then, your outbursts. Whenever you see something that could be bettered by the government, the pressure and heat pushes you to scream everything out. And always after that happened, she would still be waiting patiently, with a look of understanding on her face, for you. Sometimes she bandaged you up, and sometimes she gave you hugs. She was still your hero.

You knew each other when it came to hunting, but you didn't know what she hated and what she liked. So you got to know each other better. Then everything came and went by so fast. You went to dances, slept under the clouds, and she brought you to a place she shared with her father. It was a lake. She was moved to tears when she showed you what she and her father used to do. It was the first time you've ever seen her cry, so you held her in your arms, and you buried your face into her hair. You felt heartbroken as each drop slid down her cheeks. You wanted to cheer her up.

After you wiped away her tears, you felt accomplished as she stared at you shirtless. You jumped in the water, not caring what was in there. You splashed her and saw her give a shaky laugh. And in return you watched as she jumped into the water in her underclothes. You were her hero too, though you never saw it.

You didn't know how cold the water was then, you just knew you had to make her happy. But you had nothing on but your trousers. When you got back to your home to dry up, you started shivering and your back felt hollow and pained. You almost collapsed in the doorway, but Katniss was there to hold you up. You were very sick and she was the one who took care of you with the help of your mother. When you were in that bed and everything swam before your eyes, the only thing that brought you relief was the sight of her grey eyes watching you. It was the first time you asked her to kiss you. But she didn't and that made you feel worse. But you kept up a brave face though you felt so much pain, and because of that, she gave you kisses everywhere but your lips. She was still your hero. And ever since that night, you were protective of her. And once when she didn't arrive in the forest, you would almost go crazy looking for her, fear in your heart that she was taken away by the Capitol. But in the end, you would always find her.

She never knew what kind of effect she had. She never thought she was beautiful or breath-taking. But you proved it to her, telling her how you couldn't count on your fingers how many men were staring at her during your lunch at school. It was the first time you opened to her about the baker's son who kept his eyes trailed on her like a hunter. It was the first time you openly showed your disgust.

You wanted to protect her then, from that animal, and so you made a show of what relationship you and Katniss had. You showed public displays of affection, keeping all those bastards away from her. But you knew that you wouldn't be able to hold on to her forever.

One of those painful memories was when she was mauled by a bear. Your heart beat so fast when she screamed your name; you didn't know where to run. But somehow, you knew where she was. Getting your thickest arrow, you shot that bear, adrenaline pumping in your veins. After you slit its throat, you looked frantically around for Katniss. And you saw her hiding in a berry bush, with her knee twisted at an odd angle. You didn't know why you wouldn't talk to her as you carried her back home, but it was only after weeks when you figured it was your fear. She buried her face in your neck and was biting her lip. You think she knew why you were angry. You were so scared of losing her forever. But when you set her down on the bed and gave her a lingering kiss on the forehead, she looked up at you and it finally dawned on you that you were her hero too.

Then the Reaping of the Seventy Third Hunger Games came by. Your name was in that bowl thirty-eight times. And hers was in there twenty-one times. You were scared. _Again. _But when Effie Trinket mentioned a name with a _Kat _at the beginning, you felt like your whole world shattered. You thought about what you were going to do. You wanted to run up there and volunteer if ever it was her name that was called. You stared at her as you thought about this… About wanting to protect her… Then she noticed that look in your eyes, and for a moment, _true _genuine fear showed in her eyes.

Your heart leapt out of your chest when you didn't hear a Katniss Everdeen through the speakers. You somehow felt thankful to Effie for not picking her. You didn't even bother thinking about yourself. After that, you and Katniss met up in the forest. And she got mad at you then. For having the sole thought of following her into that arena. In frustration, she almost burst into tears. She pointed out to you rational facts. How no one would feed your families. How no one would be there to guide all of them. Because of that, you had no reason not to promise. And you both swore that if ever one was to enter the arena, the other would stay behind and hunt. And after all that, you knew that it was a promise you both wished you never made.

The next year was faster. She finally turned sixteen and you were seventeen. Just one more year until the mines. You bought a goat for Prim, and you had all the other adventures you would normally have. But this was the year Katniss feared the most. It was the year Prim would finally be entered in the Hunger Games. Sure, she believed that her chances were very slim. But they were slim, not impossible.

And yet, through all her worries, the day finally came. You knew it was eating both of you up inside, but Vick didn't have another year until he was entered. Yet you still feared it. Because you loved both of them. Prim _was _already practically your sister, and you knew Katniss wouldn't let her go. She would volunteer for her if ever that happened because you saw how those two looked at each other. She loved her so much. And then you would be the one who wouldn't be able to stand it, you would do anything to help her, because _you _loved her too much. But you would have to keep your promise.

So you thought of something. It was insane and ridiculous. But it was something. And you shared this with her as you met up in the forest right before the reaping. She answered you with incredulous looks. But as you looked directly into her eyes for a brief second, you easily saw the longing and hope. You both knew it was crazy, but not unattainable. You told her that you could run away together, risking your friendship by asking her to come with you.

You knew you both dreamed of it. Just living peacefully in the woods. Both free of the Capitol's cruelties… but more importantly, no one would be there to take her away from you.

But she said no, and you apparently didn't argue with her.

But you wished you had. Because then, you were both suddenly at the reaping. And the last thing you were thinking about was how beautiful she looked in her dress. Then the world started spinning when you heard Effie say _Primrose Everdeen_. You were barely able to stop yourself from screaming. But someone else beat you to it. _That _was when your world truly shattered. She screamed and screamed, almost pleading. She said that she would volunteer for her sister. Prim started shrieking, telling Katniss to get out of the way and leave her alone. Prim raced towards Katniss, as if she would be able to beat some sense into her, and you almost wanted to do the same. But you knew you had to do it. You promised her.

You held her back. You gripped Prim's wrist as tightly as you could. She thrashed and screamed, but with your strength and height, you obviously were able to hold her down. You stared at your Catnip, and a small exchange happened between you. Her eyes showed thanks, but at the same time, they showed grief. You wanted to kiss her and hold her and never let her go. But you made a promise, and you didn't want to make the show more entertaining. You told her to get up the stage. When Prim finally went still and reduced her crying to sobs, you realized that Katniss wasn't only your hero. And that _you _weren't the only one who wanted her alive. She was also Prim's hero.

With each step she took, she was ripping your heart to pieces. It was like she was squeezing you so tight, you felt like everything would explode. But for her, you managed to stay sane and keep everything in check. Through it all, she kept a stoic, calm expression. Though the current situation, you couldn't help but smile at her determination. _That's your Katniss.._. And you hesitated keeping your promise. But you saw the whole Seam show her a genuine sign of respect. And you did it with them. Getting up, you pressed your three fingers to your lips and gave her a salute. With that goodbye, you finally accepted it. You couldn't go up there. You wouldn't be deemed a hero.

But then the Baker's son was called. Peeta Mellark. You loathed him. He was the last person on Earth you would put Katniss in the arena with. Anyone but him. But you still kept your honour. You watched him walk up the stairs.

Then you were finally in the room, alone with her. And all the possibilities raced through your mind. You grabbed her and ensnared her in your arms. You wanted to whisper in her ear that you loved her, but the important always came first. Still in the locked embrace, you gave her advice on how to survive. You told her things she needed reminding of. You told her how special she was. How she had the most chances of becoming a victor among everyone else in the twelfth district. And finally, when there was nothing else to say but those three little words, the Peacekeepers drag you out of the room. But you screamed and thrashed, telling her to remember that you loved her and that she could do it, but the message died on your lips. It was one of the things you regretted not being able to do in your life. But through it all, she was still your hero.

You couldn't help but feel a little pride as you watched her on television. But as the same time, you felt the jealousy. Even Prim noticed the jealousy radiating off of you. When she was on the chariot, burning like a girl on fire, yes, you saw her beauty. How the light casted mysterious shadows across her face, or how she smiled. And suddenly you realized that this wasn't _your _Katniss. Your eyes trailed on their interlocked fingers. You kept telling yourself that it was impossible for them to do anything romantic since he would end up likely dead.

Yet, what you thought was highly impossible happened. He admitted his supposedly _love _for her in front of the whole Panem. You felt the anger burn through your put up defences. You crushed a glass in your hand, and you didn't look up at the screen. Instead, you watched your hand bleed on the table. You wanted to scream again, you wanted to release your anger. But you kept it in you, and you went home to wrap a scrap cloth around your hand. Because this time, there was no Katniss to help you cool down or bandage you up; this time, she was the one drilling holes into your heart from miles away.

Is she still your hero?

* * *

A/n- Okay guys. Sorry to cut it short. But it honestly took me a while to write until this part. It's going to be twice as long as this though… in the one-shot I shall post soon. I'm sorry if you're mad at me or something, but I seriously just can't finish this here. Thanks for understanding.

And as a last request, review?

Love,

CtS


End file.
